Claddagh
by Canadino
Summary: He had been staring at the ground the entire time but he forgot and looked up and met Hibari’s eyes in surprise. “What is it?" “A ring.” Tsuna could hear the sentence finished quietly: Idiot. 1827, 8059, 6984
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

---

Claddagh

Hibari Kyouya was always patrolling the halls with a scary gleam in his eyes so Tsuna didn't think twice about it as he darted past the disciplinary committee member on his way to history class. Granted, he always felt nervous doing so – the dark-eyed boy would leap for your throat if he found you breaking the rules, and he _always_ found a rule you were currently breaking. Slowing considerably as not to be scolded for running inside, Tsuna snuck a peek back at Hibari to make sure the third year wasn't watching him. When the latter didn't turn, Tsuna started to pick up the speed.

"Sawada."

Oh crap. Freezing immediately, Tsuna chastened himself for jumping the gun. Reborn would have shot at him for showing such impatience. Thank heavens Reborn didn't feel like coming to school today. As he turned to face the upperclassman, he patted himself down…shirt tucked, hair relatively combed. Caught running _not in dress code_…well, even Reborn's training would be less painful.

"Don't run in the hallways."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Tsuna caught himself nervously shifting weight from one foot to the other as Hibari walked up to him. As if it wasn't bad enough Hibari was towering over him, but Tsuna knew what the senpai could do. What the hell was Hibari doing anyway? Didn't he have class?

"Are you late?"

There were two ways to answer: no – and you would be punished for running around for no good reason and being idle…yes – and you were punished for being late. Damn Reborn for shooting holes in his clock. Damn Lambo for showing up out of nowhere and demanding he show him where Reborn was. Hell, while he was at it, damn life for making him the 10th generation…

"Answer me, Sawada."

"Um, yes. Sorry." It seemed like he was always apologizing. Mafia boss, he ain't.

"You dropped this." A hand, accustomed to wielding tonfa, curled into a fist jutted toward him. He didn't remember dropping something, but Tsuna held his hand out the same, blinking as a flash of silver fell on his palm. Inspecting it, Tsuna stared at the ring – the crowned heart held by a pair of hands. He had been staring at the ground the entire time but he forgot and looked up and met Hibari's eyes in surprise. "What is it?"

"A ring." Tsuna could hear the sentence finished quietly: _Idiot._

"It's not mine," Tsuna said, holding it out to give it back.

"It's yours." The words were grounded out so slowly and menacingly that Tsuna shot the hand back, taking the ring with him. The flash of chain around Hibari's neck led Tsuna's eyes to where it disappeared, holding the Cloud ring. Yes, was stupid, but not _entirely_ dim. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"You'd better get to class or you'll also be getting two detentions," Hibari said icily, boring holes in Tsuna's head.

Resisting the urge to flee, Tsuna managed to squeak out a, "Yes, Hibari-san," before running off to class, ignoring the "No running!" behind him. The press of metal upon skin reminded him he had the ring, which he kept gripped tightly in a fist the whole class. Afterward, as he relaxed his fist, the imprint of the held heart remained in his palm. Kyoko spotted the piece of jewelry from a mile away.

"Sawada-kun! That's a pretty ring!" Holding it up where she snatched it from his hand, Kyoko turned to Tsuna. "Who're you gonna give it to?"

Tsuna, in a fit of bravery, nearly said, "You," but decided it would be extremely stupid. No one in school had a ring like this and if Hibari saw it and found out he had given it away, he would kill him.

"Um, it's mine." He nearly sighed sadly as he said this, but Kyoko continued.

"Who gave it to you then?"

"Um, a friend."

"A friend? A _girl_ friend?" Before Tsuna could rebuke, blushing furiously, Kyoko grabbed his hand. "You gotta wear it then!" Ignoring his unidentifiable gibberish, she forced it on his left index finger. "Now everyone will know you're dating someone," she finished triumphantly.

_Dating? Hibari-san? Kyoko-chan, no!_

"But-but-but…" Tsuna couldn't choke out words fast enough as Kyoko excused herself to go to her art class. Tsuna sat immobilized in his seat when Gokudera appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, 10th! What're you doing after…" he trailed off as he noticed the foreign silver object on his boss's finger. "T-tenth! Where did you get that ring?!"

Tsuna blinked. He had never seen Gokudera look so distressed…okay he had; every time he was being friendly to other kids. "Um, someone gave it to me. Why?"

"Do you know what that ring means?!"

"What it means…?" Tsuna glanced at the ring before looking back up to his subordinate's face. "No. What does it mean?"

"Doesn't matter, who gave it to you?" The impatience and haste of the bomb-meister's voice seemed sketchy. Tsuna wondered if Gokudera would pull out dynamite in a situation like this. It was just a measly ring.

"It's an Irish ring," Gokudera explained, sensing Tsuna's confusion. "Who gave it to you?"

"Oh. Hibari-san. He stopped me in the hallway and that's why I was late."

"Hibari?!" Gokudera almost physically wilted. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…why? What does it mean?"

"I'm sorry, tenth…I just…I gotta…" Gokudera sprinted out of the classroom with a wail and Tsuna thought he saw a flash of red from under his friend's shirt.

"Wait, Gokudera! Don't blow yourself up!!"

--

"Ciaossu. How was school?"

"It was okay, I guess." Reborn nodded as he returned to polish one of many in his arsenal of guns. Tsuna let his backpack fall on the ground before remembering what Gokudera said moments before he tried to blow the whole school up. _It's an Irish ring_. "Reborn, you're from Italy, which is where Irish stuff comes from…"

"Ten points for a stupid question." Reborn held the gun up and cocked it. "Have I taught you nothing in geography?"

"Wait!" Holding his hand up frantically (and uselessly) to avoid a bullet, Tsuna flashed the ring. "Do you know what this ring is?"

"Yes. It's a Claddagh ring." Reborn put the gun down and returned to polishing it.

"Oh." Oh, wait, not oh! "What does it mean? Gokudera got all mad when he saw it."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Hibari-san."

Reborn merely nodded. "It means he's pledged his heart to you."

Granted, he was going to trip over the gun anyway, but Tsuna fell over the unusually large gun beside his bed. "What? What does that mean?"

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna. Do I need to teach everything to you?" Reborn sighed and threw his polishing rag on the carpet, which left a shiny stain. "The ring means he's handed over his heart to you, thus the hearts and the hands. The crown means his undying loyalty, so on and so on. Which is a good thing."

"Why would it be a good thing?" Yes, he, um, liked Kyoko, but his face burned up still the same.

"Because, Tsuna, it means he's going to be a trustworthy subordinate!" Reborn sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, what am I to do with you."

_Well, obviously everything having to do with me and other people has to do with the mafia. What did I expect._

_But what do I do now?_

--

Rush, rush, huff, huff. The cycle of torture never ended. It was bad enough Lambo decided to attack in the middle of the night, effectively ruining the piece of everyone in a ten mile radius, but he was intercepted in the middle of his way to school by Yamamato, who wanted to show him some sort of baseball article or such. It didn't make much sense to him but they lagged on until Yamamato realized the time and raced off, leaving Tsuna behind. Why did he bother.

Hibari was waiting at the gates and the bell was set to ring in…yes, about three seconds. _If only by the skin of my gums, I hope I make it! _Tsuna couldn't get another tardy or risk a demerit. Hibari actually looked smug as he prepared himself to make the secret mafia boss (questionable) late yet again.

"I got your back, tenth!" Tsuna didn't know if Gokudera meant to throw the bomb to help him or to try and kill Hibari, but all he knew was some dynamite exploded and he was pushed onto school grounds by the force just as the first chime of the bells rang out.

"I'm alive…" Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He was off the hook for a couple of minutes. Probably. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Tsuna gulped as he saw that hand unfortunately belonged to Hibari.

"I'm hoping for that kind of effort tomorrow as well." Oh dear. Would he never be free?

"You're wearing the ring." Tsuna nodded, the ring still on his finger. _Reborn said it had something to do with loyalty and stuff…but that's the only reason I'm wearing it_. _Yep, that's right_.

"Um, thank you for giving it to me." Even when the dust cleared, Hibari was a scary person. Even gratitude had a hard time being genuine.

"Just don't be a stupid herbivore about it next time." Tsuna flinched as Hibari raised a hand, expecting a smack, and blinked when the older boy just ruffled his air affectionately. Or…

"You're also out of dress code." Hibari smirked as he pointed at Tsuna. The blast had untucked his shirt and he looked like a complete mess. To go off that, his hair was a perfect storm.

"You're kidding me."

"I don't kid people, Sawada."

Wonderful.

Owari

Note: I _sincerely_ apologize if I have gotten any facts wrong. I discovered Hitman through doujinshi and I've only read up to chapter…11. but I felt like writing a 1827 fanfiction. And my new year's resolution is to make my uke's not traditionally uke-like. So there was not much fluffiness. Feel free to flame me, I deserve it for not reading further before I wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Things were going horribly. He didn't think this could ever happen. He had always disapproved of Hibari Kyouya joining the familia, but he didn't know he'd have this kind of threat on his hands. Yes, that mad wolf was always going off on him about his cigarettes and misbehavior and unfortunately beating him every time he tried to set things straight…things were just not going as planned.

"Tenth…" Gokudera groaned quite audibly. Yes, stare everyone. Stare at the talking hot boy. He was feeling blue and all the girls in his fan club could do was stare? Seriously, he thought he was radiating 'back rub!' Not that a back rub could cure his depression. If things went on like this, he'd be replaced as right-hand man!

"Hey…Gokudera…is your desk really that interesting?"

"Go away, Yamamoto," Gokudera muttered, not taking his forehead from against the desk. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid baseball talk."

"Hey. It's not stupid. You're usually as jumpy as dynamite in the morning. What's your problem?"

_Don't even go there. If only that baka Kyouya would just stay still and let himself get blown up. _

"If you won't tell me, I'll ask that Bianchi lady to come talk to you."

Bianchi?! "Dirty play!" Gokudera yelled, startling a few students around him. "Where is she?"

"Not here, but she's always hanging around the school gates. I heard the principal thinking of getting her arrested…if only she was a man."

"Oh please…as if a pervert were more dangerous than onee-san," Gokudera muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, what's your problem?" Gokudera glared up at his sworn nemesis, although now it seemed that there was one more vying to fill the right-hand man position. He was about to say rather rudely, "None of your business," but that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Yamamoto, do you think the Tenth…I mean, Tsuna…is _gay_?!"

Blink. Blank stare. Oh luck of luck. He had chosen to ask a mime who did impressive tree imitations. "Oh, why do I even bother…"

"What are you…" Yamamoto burst out laughing. "What are you talking about? Tsunayoshi seems hardly the type to go after other guys. I mean, you see how he gets around Kyoko-san."

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought too."

An almost vice-like grip grabbed his shoulder and if Gokudera hadn't had dynamite secretly placed in an almost shoulder-pad like position, he would have winced. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. It happens all the time. The scary, mean-assed disciplinary committee member, also known delinquent, decides to target the Tenth."

"I never quite know why you keep calling Tsuna 'Tenth'. And what about Hibari Kyouya?" Defensiveness clouded the star baseball player's face. "Is Tsuna okay?"

"He's fine, he's fine. I mean, maybe not fine. I don't know."

"You're making as much sense as that rambling cow baby."

"Hibari Kyouya gave Tsuna a Claddagh ring!" Why, he might as well broadcast that to the world. At least homeroom hadn't started yet and everyone was now talking loudly to try and drown him out. It wasn't his problem if they lost their voices.

Another perfect tree imitation. "What's that?"

Gokudera thought he would never have this problem talking to an non-European. "A Claddagh ring. It symbolizes love and loyalty and all that bull. It's an engagement ring of sorts. And why are you still groping my shoulder?!"

"I can't help it, I'm a friendly guy." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a huge grin before squeezing his shoulder. "Your shoulders feel like rocks. You should really calm down."

"How can I calm down when the Tenth has been practically proposed to?!"

"Japanese law doesn't recognize same-sex marriages."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"You're probably just over thinking it." Yamamoto grinned his easy grin. "We all got rings from Tsuna, right? I guess it's only normal that someone just gives him a ring back."

Gokudera's eyes lit up in a stupid light. "So you're saying we should give him rings in return?"

Yamamoto frowned. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"No! You're a genius! You're a low-ranking subordinate, but you're a genius!" Gokudera leapt up from his seat. "If you were a girl, I'd kiss you, but seeing as you're not, I won't!"

Without another word, the explosions master burst out of the classroom, earning him disgusted (and some admired) looks.

Yamamoto blinked before chuckling. "He really is a weird idiot." He and Gokudera were similar in quite a few ways. Both were absorbed in a single entity; Gokudera with Tsuna's protection, him with baseball. But like Gokudera, another person was starting to give him trouble too. But what about this Claddagh business? "Love and loyalty, eh…?"

--

"No-good Tsuna!"

"Come back!"

"We have stuff to do! Do classroom cleaning duty for us!"

"He can't run that fast! Follow him!"

Nooo. He _always_ got suckered into doing cleaning. He had swept those goddamn floors the whole week last week. The routine was always the same; he started to get ready to go, but some thugs from his class would always find him and chase him about the school until they cornered him and forced the chores on him. He didn't know why they bothered; in the time they chased him, they could have finished up and went home. It was really about who did it, he guessed.

"Sawada! Give it up! Just do it today, okay?"

Nooo.

Escape, escape. Nooo, the hall was a dead end. Ah, a classroom! Surely if he darted in and maybe climbed out the window, he'd be free. It was worth a try. He was desperate. Practically throwing himself into the open door like a spy, Tsuna landed painfully on his side and kicked the door shut. Whew, he was free…well, really just protected by a wall.

Footsteps from the other side came to a stop in front of the door and just as someone was about to open it, there was a scuffle. "Are you _suicidal_, Kasami? This is the reception room!"

The reception room? Nooo. As the footfalls died away, Tsuna turned slowly to survey the (hopefully) empty room.

And as misfortune would have it, Hibari Kyouya was sitting up from the couch. "Alright, you're just asking for me to beat the shit out of you."

Tsuna managed to turn a terrified, "Ahh!" into an, "I'm so sorry, Hibari-saan! I was just trying to get away from some people and I didn't mean to disturb you I'll just go now I'm so sorry it won't happen again…"

"Sawada?" Coal black eyes pinned Tsuna in the room, despite the boy's ready stance to sprint back out the hallway. "You're still here. Okay. I'll take you home on the bike."

"There's no neeeed…" Tsuna really didn't know why he elongated his words in fear. It didn't make the enemy seem farther away at all. No, in fact Hibari-san was advancing! "I can walk home myself, thaaanks…"

"It wasn't an offer."

Nooo…

"I don't hear helmets. Just hold on to me."

Hold on to me?! Tsuna almost grabbed his head in terror. Hibari-san was like a cat! If you rubbed him the wrong way, he'd slaughter you! And you never knew just how to rub him the right way! What he got thrown from the bike?! Like a delivery?!

"Get on the bike or I'll bite you. Viciously."

Yamamoto was at baseball practice and Gokudera was no where to be found. Not that it would really matter anyway…if this was what Hibari wanted, the two would have been assaulted anyway.

"Get on the bike, Sawada, or you'll ooze home."

What was the point?! Tsuna seated himself timidly behind Hibari, making careful sure that he was at least a respectful three inches away from all bodily contact. This way, he would be sure not to do anything that offended the delinquent and…

Without warning, the bike started and sped off, the force effectively pinning the two together. _Nooooooo! Reborn, save meeee!_ Automatically, his arms flung around Hibari to keep balance, although he was sure that maybe scraping his face against the road would be much more comfortable. Why was the bike so faaast?!

"You're still wearing the ring."

Amazing, really, how Hibari had barely raised his voice but the words were still audible over the motorcycle. _And_ he was driving with one hand, as the other had found the ring on Tsuna's hand. "May-maybe you should keep both hands on the wheel…or handles or whatever." Tsuna found it hard to talk against the wind. Not only that, but Hibari Kyouya, known terror, was practically holding his hand! Bianchi's cooking was nothing compared to this.

"I don't like herbivores who talk too much."

Help!

--

Well, he had expected the Tenth would have gone home without him. Everyone thought he'd played hooky or something. He would have, if only the cops didn't get so suspicious of a kid donned in uniform walking about. He had to hide in the park for almost the whole day. He didn't go ring shopping at all.

Yup, his name was written under the 'absent' list. Yamamoto was marked tardy, though. He thought that stupid baseball player was actually at school on time that morning. Not that he cared or anything. Sighing, Gokudera walked over to his desk to collect his stuff and head on home, maybe stopping to check on the Tenth to see that Hibari didn't off to any perverse antics…

While pulling textbooks from the desk, Gokudera heard a strange tinkling sound, as if a pin had dropped. Bending down, Gokudera picked up the object that had fallen from inside his desk.

Apparently, he was now the proud owner of another Claddagh ring.

--

Note: Some fool asked me to continue. I'm kidding, you're not a fool, as I had kind of wanted to write a bit more to say I support the YamaGoku pairing. That's where it's going. I was planning to leave this as a oneshot, but then it showed so much promise that I decided, what the heck, give them what they want. And a lot of people have Favorited this. Weird! Don't expect this to be a whole multi-chap fandango. I'm just making it up as I go along. I also didn't realize until one doujinshi later that Hibari was his last name. I've been reading manga for at least five years and I can't believe I didn't know that. Minimal fluff. I doubt you can have fluff when you're scared to death.

Hibari: Sawada, like me, or I'll bite you.

Tsuna: OKAY!!!

Review or _I_ will bite you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Gokudera had been in a very good mood the whole day. Tsuna had a feeling his overzealous wannabe right-hand-man had wanted to talk to him since the minute school started, but being late yet again (though artfully dodging Hibari-san's eye), he had to wait until lunch. Gokudera looked ready to burst as he scooted his seat closer during lunch break. He was bombarded as Yamamoto took his time to amble over.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said breathlessly. "Thanks for the ring!"

Blinking twice, Tsuna stared at him. "What ring?"

"Don't be coy, Tenth. I'll be glad to get rid of that ring Hibari gave you. But do you want me to keep it or incinerate it? Don't worry, no amount of metal can survive after some of my best dynamite hits it."

"Oh, _that_ ring. What do you mean? I have it right here." Tsuna held his hand up to reveal that indeed he had still had the Claddagh. Gokudera looked puzzled for a moment before pulling out a Claddagh ring of his own out of his pocket. "So who gave me this one?"

Tsuna shrugged as Yamamoto pulled up a seat with them. "So, is this some kind of ring club? Comparing rings?"

"Yes, baseball freak. As you can see, the Tenth and I are part of a ring club and we have matching rings. Get outta here."

"Gokudera-kun, don't be mean…"

"Sawada-kun?"

The three boys looked up at such an unfamiliar voice…it wasn't so much unfamiliar as uncommon; no girl had ever come up to them during lunch before. And yet, here she was.

"Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna nearly shot up. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged amused glances before merging in to their chairs like chameleons.

"Um, can I talk to you? Out in the hallway?" Kyoko grinned nervously. "It won't take long, I promise."

_No! Take as long as you need!_ "O-okay, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stood up suddenly, causing his chair to fall backwards and clatter, making a loud scene. Flushing from the snickers, Tsuna followed his oblivious crush out into the hallway.

"Well, now that's settled…" Gokudera dropped his Claddagh ring on the desk with impatience. "Who the hell gave me this?"

"Oh, that? I did." Yamamoto opened his bento box quite normally and actually started eating, ignoring the startled look Gokudera gave him. He had actually finished half his lunch before Gokudera could even choke words out.

"Y-You?! You, you baseball freak?! Why?"

"Because," Yamamoto said vaguely, his expression not changing in the slightest. He was a freakishly calm person, Gokudera thought. No wonder he was cool with being in the mafia (although who knew if the kid even believed it). Although the normally friendly boy was now speechless, it could only mean one thing.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Not pausing the slightest, Gokudera slid the window next to him open and jumped out of the third story floor, causing various gasps among the rest of the class. Yamamoto watched calmly as a small-scale explosion slightly shook the windows, cushioning the Vongola family's subordinate's fall. Not appearing shaken at all, Gokudera walked off school grounds, disregarding the fact that if a teacher caught him, he would be screwed.

"Stubborn idiot," Yamamoto chuckled. He may as well finish off Gokudera's bento while he was at it.

--

Oh, he was anxious. What could Kyoko-chan have to do with him? She had privately called him out to the hallway and now it was only the two of them…he was getting jittery, although what he was feeling was less excitement at being along with Kyoko, but anxiety at being caught by Hibari-san. Why, though, as it was totally okay to be out in the hallways during lunch break.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you during lunch…" Kyoko looked ashamed as she brushed strands of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't do so at any other circumstances…"

"Oh, no, no! It's completely okay! I mean, I wasn't even eating yet. It's totally fine." Why couldn't he stop blabbering?

"It's just…Sawada-kun! I just have to tell you!"

_Tell me what?_ Oh no, was it that she was madly in love with him? Did she find out about who gave him the Claddagh ring and get ideas? That she was going to say that no matter what, she just wanted to be with him and…

"I'm warning you to be careful of my brother. He's off to get recruits for the boxing team and he said this morning that he was going to target you first. I'm just saying…be careful, okay? My brother can be a bit rough, but he means well."

Of course.

"Oh. I mean, oh, thanks!" Tsuna tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Relief flooded him that although it wasn't what he wanted to hear, at least she didn't know Hibari had given him a ring, to be exact – the ring that she claimed to be from who he was dating. Wait, then she wouldn't be interested in him anyway because she thought he was taken! But what could he say? That Hibari-san had given it to him? What would she think?

"What are you second-years doing in the hallway?"

Speak of the devil. Literally. Both second-years looked up to see Hibari walking down the hallway a bit more menacingly than either of them would like. Kyoko stood her ground, though, as her senior came up.

"We were discussing some private stuff. Life and death things." Kyoko smiled charmingly and Tsuna was amazed how level-headed she was in front of this scary sempai.

"Is that so?" Hibari's voice grew dangerously low and Tsuna wondered if it was in his place to warn Kyoko to flee. It would be his duty as a man to take the blame, right? However, Hibari solved this dilemma for him. "Don't dilly-dally in the hallways, please. Go back to homeroom."

The two turned to head back to the classroom when Hibari spoke up again. "Except for you, Sawada. I have to talk to you."

Kyoko gave him a fleeting sympathetic smile before disappearing behind the sliding door. Well, even in his place, he wondered if he would have left Kyoko to face Hibari alone as well.

"What were you talking to that girl about?"

"Nothing. Really. It was just stupid things."

"Stupid things?" Hibari had a knack of driving you up a wall, didn't he? Quite literally again, Tsuna felt his back hit the wall behind him as Hibari came closer with a horrible look.

"Yeah, it was nothing, honestly…"

"What is that girl to you?"

"Kyoko-chan? She's just a classmate!" No way in hell would he tell Hibari-san that he liked her, although he wondered if his blushing face gave him away. Oh no, now Hibari would be pissed at him. No, no, no…

"Chan? So you're that familiar with her?"

"It's not like that, really…we're just friends…"

"Really." There was no hint of amusement in Hibari's voice and Tsuna cringed. This was faring out to be deadly for him. Out of nowhere, Hibari's hands shot out and grabbed Tsuna's face and he leaned in.

_Oh god, he's not really going to…?_

"Ouch!" Tsuna winced as Hibari straightened up again. A lot of strange things had happened to him ever since Reborn appeared, like poisoned food and deadly yo-yos, but he had never in his life been bitten by another human being. It was a strange feeling. He didn't know if he would rather have had Hibari actually kiss him or be bitten. He could feel the teeth marks on his face.

"Don't be so familiar with that girl or I'll bite you again. Harder, next time." Hibari turned and left Tsuna standing in the hallway, holding his cheek.

Was this considered a love bite? More importantly, was this how Hibari-san showed affection? If so, he was in for more loss of blood than Reborn could dream of.

--

Note: Please don't tell me you were expecting a kiss. Because you would be stupid herbivore to think so. (even though I was inwardly wishing they did) I am currently in the early stages of a new manga, characterized by: 1) excessive reading 2) feverish fanfiction writing 3) random references in conversation (one day I said something tasted like Dino although that doesn't even mean anything). Be patient, this wave will ride out. Meanwhile, enjoy all the continuation my brain continues to churn out. It will not last.

Onto the Yamagoku factor…I have finally gotten around to read a few doujinshi…and I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed. Honestly? Gokudera does not make a good uke. Actually neither of them do. In the case of 1827, Tsuna just seems like the perfect uke even in the cannon. Ug, no wonder why I can't right the 8059 pairing decently.

Fun fact: I was scouring around some tea bags and found a green tea packet sushi parlor style called yamamotoyama. Coincidence? I think not!

Lastly, review and thanks for the favs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Kyoko felt her heart beat fast as she made her way through the crowded classroom to Tsuna. Absentmindedly waving Hana away as she neared his desk, she took a deep breath and ran over the words to what she had to say. After all, she was feeling anxious both at the confirmation of the news she had just heard and the implications it had. She had to make sure it was true before proceeding.

"Tsuna-kun? May I speak to you? Quietly?"

Tsuna shot off his seat, looking interested. Maybe he had sensed her excited vibes as well? The two made their way to the door before Kyoko shook her head. It wouldn't be wise to be caught by Hibari-senpai, would it? Not especially to what she had to ask Tsuna. Veering and walking to a more secluded part of the classroom, Kyoko turned to Tsuna.

Second time! Second time this week Kyoko wanted to talk to him! Tsuna wondered if his stars were turning the tables on his luck. Kyoko looked adorable in front of him, her face lightly blushing. There was a hint of a smile on her face, so this had to be a good thing. Trying not to have word vomit, Tsuna cleared his throat. "Um…so. What do you want to say to me?"

"Is it true?"

Tsuna blinked. "Is what true?"

"That…that you like someone." Kyoko stopped awkwardly in the sentence, looking down at the ground. Tsuna felt his face heat up. Did someone spill that he liked Kyoko-chan? Who would do such a thing? He doubted Gokudera or Yamamoto knew, nevertheless say anything. Gokudera was too loyal to say anything and Yamamoto would have probably forgotten the second baseball practice started. Did Reborn…?

"Um…" What to say?! He could lie and say no…but what if she was showing interest in him? Oh, he could never read girls. "Um…yeah, I guess it is."

Kyoko's face lit up. "Oh! Then it's all true!" The smile on her face filled Tsuna with security, but it turned out to be a false sense. "You see, a lot of people have been saying that you and Hibari-senpai have something going on…"

W-what what what?! Hold on! "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna choked out.

Kyoko nodded eagerly. "Yes! They say Hibari has been stalking you or something lately! I was going to say they were wrong but they said you were also having run-ins with him and not getting hurt! And that ring as well…" Kyoko glanced at the silver Claddagh on Tsuna's finger. "You haven't taken it off since! I've never seen you not wear it!"

Tsuna was literally speechless. He was sure he could have come up with a retort, if his brain would focus on something other than Hibari-san. What were people saying? Oh what fresh hell?!

"Don't worry, though, Tsuna-kun, this still means we're friends." Kyoko gave Tsuna her best smile. "I support the two of you to the fullest. Please don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure no one teases you." Almost squealing, Kyoko barreled past him to Hana, who was giving her a strange look.

"What…?" Tsuna was aware that Kyoko was no longer in front of him when he finally regained the skill of speaking. As if by magic, Yamamoto clapped him on the back.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

"Ky-Kyoko-chan…she…she just…" Without warning, Tsuna spit out all the gory details, from Hibari's ring to Kyoko's excited face. "She…she just seemed so happy about it…"

"Why wouldn't she? Didn't you know? Girls consider gay guys cute."

"But-but I'm not--!" How could Yamamoto say something like that so effortlessly??

"Alright, so you're bi. No big deal! We're still friends!"

What was the craze with this 'we're still friends' phrase?!

"By the way, have you seen Gokudera?"

Finally, a pause from all this madness. "Gokudera? I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he disappeared after lunch. Did something happen?"

"Nothing major. Maybe's he just playing hooky or something. Or going back to Italy. He does that a lot."

_That's odd…Gokudera just came back from Italy after restocking his dynamite. I don't think he was suicidal enough to use up his whole stock_. Aware he was probably overthinking things, Tsuna shrugged. "He'll probably show up sooner or later. He can't stay away from his place forever."

Yamamoto looked distracted and Tsuna had to call his name twice before he finally answered. "Oh, yeah. He's a good student and everything…"

Tsuna blinked. In a stroke of genius, he realized _something_ must have happened between the two. What it was exactly escaped him. They were always fighting even though Yamamoto was always trying to make peace. "Did something happen between you two?"

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment, as if pondering whether to say or not. "I pulled a Hibari the other day."

Tsuna nearly cringed. "You mean you _bit_ Gokudera?!"

"No, but did he bite you? I've got to speak to that guy."

"No, don't bother." If Yamamoto confronted Hibari, Hibari would surely come over to kill him. "But what do you mean, you pulled a Hibari?"

Yamamoto grinned his easy smile, the slight sprinklings of red on his cheeks. "I gave Gokudera a Claddagh ring."

Tsuna stared at him, still noncomprehending. "Why would you do that?"

"I honestly don't know myself."

"I thought…" The stroke of genius struck Tsuna upside the head once more before taking its leave. "You gave Gokudera a Claddagh ring!" Tsuna thought he saw a question mark form above Yamamoto's head, but it didn't matter if Yamamoto knew what he was talking about. But that meant…but Gokudera _hated_ Yamamoto!

Information overload…Tsuna grabbed his head. "My head hurts."

"Try not to think so much. That usually happens."

"That didn't sound very intellectual, Yamamoto-kun."

--

Stupid can…stupid weed…stupid stone…ouch, so he couldn't kick a brick. Trying to get the pain out of his toe, Gokudera hopped down the street, away from the school. He wasn't known for a perfect attendance, even in Italy anyway. He felt a bit bad for leaving the Tenth alone, but wherever the Tenth was, _that guy_ was there too. And right now, he couldn't deal with seeing _that guy_.

What the hell was Yamamoto's problem anyway?! He thought his waves of pure hatred had gotten through! Maybe Yamamoto's brain was so primitive that he interpreted any intense feelings as attraction. Hah. As if.

Maybe if Yamamoto had been more of a cute type…but no, he was a stupid baseball jock. And as if that mattered! He wasn't into guys in the first place! And even though he thought he was pretty open-minded, this was Yamamoto he was talking about. That stupid smiley idiot! No way!

"Typical teenage angst?"

Gokudera glared at the person talking to him. Perfect, the first person he'd love to meet, pervert doctor. "Go away, Shamal, I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Come now, you were my student. The teacher doesn't just abandon the student."

"I perfected the rocket bomb, alright? Now scram."

"Is this relationship issues I'm sensing?" Shamal asked, looking interested. "I'm just sober enough to have a level-headed conversation."

"Fucking drunk pervert," Gokudera muttered, quickly walking past him. Maybe if he walked fast enough, the doctor would get the hint. He was wrong. Shamal quickly fell in step next to him.

"Tell papa the story."

"Take your 'papa' and shove it."

"Tell me all about her. Is she pretty? Ooh, she must be, for you to get so agitated! What did she do, reject you flat out? I'm not surprised. Since it took you so long to master the rocket bomb, I could tell your flirtation techniques could use work. You should have talked to me. I would have told you how to do it. What did you do, grope her? Wrong! Only when you're as veteraned as I am can you do that super level move. Ah, I remember when I was a young boy like you…"

"First of all," Gokudera shouted, drowning Shamal out, "I would _not_ be able to grope this person as this particular person doesn't have a chest."

"Oh…flat chested? I'm surprised. Someone who said his flirtation technique was all about the erotic focuses on a curve-less girl? Oh boy, oh boy…"

"It's fucking Yamamoto we're talking about!" Gokudera yelled. He had no intention of telling Shamal, or anyone, this, but only to shut him up…!

Shamal didn't looked fazed, but sighed. "A guy…? What a shame. I can't help you there."

That wasn't really the reaction Gokudera expected, but at least now Shamal would leave him alone. Again, he was wrong with this, as Shamal continued to walk beside him.

"Don't you have women to feel up?"

"Are you skipping school because you don't want to see him? He's the baseball guy, right? The one who beat Squalo."

"Yes, and no I'm not avoiding him at all."

Shamal sighed. "Are you avoiding him because you like him?"

Gokudera felt his face heat up, a bit reminiscent of the time he had discovered the Tenth's kindhearted personality. But today, it came with a funny pang in his stomach, like even the mere mention was wrong, or at least taboo. "Of course not! I don't like him at all!"

"Then you should be able to face him without feeling guilty. In fact, if you're rejecting him, then he should be the one skipping school. Unless he's like me." For a moment, Shamal looked proud. "If so, he and I must talk sometime."

"It's nothing like that," Gokudera dismissed, waving his hand as if swatting away a mosquito, which happened to be flying around Shamal. "And get your disease friends away from me." Feeling a craving, Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's not my place to tell you smoking is bad for you," Shamal said helpfully. "You're still young and you need your lungs…"

Gokudera didn't say anything and instead blew a cloud of smoke in his face. It seemed that he couldn't get Shamal off his back anytime soon. Maybe he should just tell the guy what he wanted to hear. It was worth a shot.

"I'm just thinking. It's weird, right? This random guy you hang out with suddenly tells you he likes you. How would you react?"

"Well, I personally would tell him to get a sex change before we discussed it…"

"You…"

Shamal shook his head apologetically. "It's true. I would. But I think the question is, would you like to start something with him? Be open-minded."

"No. I don't know. It's…weird."

Shamal shrugged, before holding his hand out for a cigarette, which Gokudera grudgingly handed over. "Weird as in…weird because you don't like him? Or weird that you never thought it would get that far?"

"You're no help."

"Love is love, no matter what body encompasses it," Shamal said wisely. "Of course, I choose the attractive ones…"

"Go to hell."

"That is _no _way to speak to your sempai, Gokudera. You need to respect me. I'm giving you advice."

"Shitty advice."

"Language," Shamal said, shaking his finger. "I think you need to be a bit more honest to yourself."

"Fuck off, hentai. I can handle my problems by myself." Gokudera swatted at his neck. "And I told you to keep your stupid bugs to yourself! Geez." Gokudera pressed on as Shamal finally stopped at his temporary clinic. As he watched his sulky silver-haired 'pupil' storm off, he smiled to himself as a lone mosquito circled his head.

"I told you to be more honest with yourself. I guess you still need my help."

To be continued…

--

Note: I honestly was NOT going to continue this. But then I read the Apple of Eden 1827 doujinshi and Kyoko is an apparent fangirl. So I wanted to embody that at least before I ended the whole thing. But now I've ended this chapter on an interesting note, and I want to write a bit more 8059 until I'm satisfied. So updates are back in the question. Let's say the next one includes a disease a bit weirder than the sakurara disease. Review if you want updates. Because if you don't encourage me, not even Reborn can get me writing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: If It Kills Me – Jason Mraz

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh 

Baseball was…well, he really couldn't say it was just a good day, since by that logic, everyday was a good day. He was always open for improvement and improvement was always open for him and every time he felt he got better at something, he just felt great. He was just that kind of guy. A lot of people told him he was already really good, but he knew he would never be the 'best'; someone would just be beastlier than he was. He didn't really know why he was ranting about this in his head. Call it a baseball high.

Yamamoto was just heading to the back of the school, where the back entrance was which was relatively shorter to his house than the main entrance, when he realized that it had gotten darker since practice had ended and there was someone standing in his pathway. Whistling to show that he wasn't looking for a fight (though it never crossed his mind that the other person would try and attack him), Yamamoto strolled on up to said person until he recognized him. But in his defense, how many people in Namimori have silver hair?

"Gokudera?"

"Yamamoto." Gokudera's voice had gotten eerily quiet, as if he were possessed or whatnot. Used to the Italian's loud outbursts, Yamamoto nearly cupped his ear and asked him to repeat himself. "I thought you would come by here."

"Alright. Why're you still here? You didn't show at school today. Did you forget something?"

"No, I'm fine." Honestly, Yamamoto was wondering if he could convince Gokudera to come with him to a local clinic. He really didn't sound like himself. "But I have to talk to you."

"Do you mind we do it in a more lit area? I'm not scared or anything but we look kinda sketchy hanging out at the back of the school. Hibari's still here, I think."

Ignoring him completely, Gokudera held up his hand, which flashed the silver ring identical to Tsuna's. "You gave me this ring. Does this mean you like me? As in more than a friend kind of like me?"

Okay, he had known Gokudera to be blunt, but he was never _this_ blunt. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, though. Personally, he thought he was still in his baseball-high-we're-all-friends kind of mode when he had gotten Gokudera the Claddagh. So really, he had no clear stand on the issue. "I guess. I mean, I like it when we all play the mafia games and all. Are you okay?" Gokudera had a right to ask these questions, but he wasn't normally this calm.

"Oh."

Sensing an awkward silence coming on, Yamamoto backtracked. "But hey, it doesn't have to mean anything. I'm not going to jump you or anything. We can stay friends. I don't really know what was up with me when I got you that. I don't want it to be awkward or anything. You know."

He wasn't making any sense.

"No, I get it." Gokudera paused, his eyes looking a bit glossy but Yamamoto might have just imagined that, since the light was scant. "Does that mean you wanted to have some sort of relationship with me?"

Honestly? He really didn't even know! Yamamoto was just expecting the whole ordeal to go down like such: he would give Gokudera the ring, the two would acknowledge the whole situation, then they'd go back on schedule. He hadn't expected it to be a life-changing event. Oh, the whole thing was confusing him to no end. He was a guy; he wasn't expected to think and go all emotional about it! "I already said, it doesn't really matter. I know you probably don't even want to think about it and…"

"No, I want to know."

Get in touch with yourself, the school counselor had said. What did he want?

"I mean…I guess. I really don't expect anything to really happen. I don't want it to be those couples who make out in the hallways or make a big deal about holidays and stuff. I mean, yeah, I really like you and all, but I really like Tsuna and everyone else a lot too. Maybe I just don't have my priorities straight or something." Yamamoto shrugged. "I wasn't expecting anything to happen so I didn't give it much thought."

"Typical," Gokudera muttered, and Yamamoto nearly smiled at how Gokudera-like that comment was. There was another pause before the silverfish eyes came up to meet his again. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

Gokudera smacked himself in the face. _Why do I even bother_. "Give it a try. Give _us_ a try. You know. You're such a fucking idiot."

"Give…_us_ a try?"

"Why do you sound so skeptical? You're the one who started it in the first place!"

"It's just…weird that you'd bring it up like that." Yamamoto shifted his weight, as he had been carrying his baseball equipment slung over an arm. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. I was just thinking. I don't know. I _do_ know I don't like you like that right now…I hate you right now, to be completely honest…but…I don't know. It could change. I just want to see."

"Alright, experimentation!" Yamamoto cheered, although he shut up after Gokudera glared at him. He had been right in saying that he wasn't expecting anything but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel excited if something did. He really couldn't differentiate between excitement for baseball or Gokudera wanting to go out with him; it felt kind of the same. There was another pause, like in a video game after you beat a level and the storyline starts again. "Now what?"

"You impatient asshole! Shut up! Here's the thing: we may be quote," and Gokudera did sarcastic air quotes here, "going out, but that doesn't mean you can touch me or go broadcasting it around the school. I'm keeping my options open right now. I'm just testing it out with you to see how it goes."

"Can a benefit of friends with benefits mean that you stop swearing at me?"

"No."

"Gokudera, have you been drinking?"

"No! I'm feeling a bit hungry, but I'm fine. (1)"

"Wanna come to my house to rest a bit? I can walk you home afterwards."

"Walk me home and you won't have anything to walk _back_ home with."

Yamamoto chuckled as he slung an arm around Gokudera's neck. He paid dearly for this brief show of affection, and he didn't know dynamite could hurt that much. He definitely wasn't having children soon. Glancing toward a group of trees in the corner of the campus, he swore he saw some movement there but shrugged it off as Gokudera threatened to blow him up if he didn't hurry his sorry ass up.

--

Enter Shamal, puppet master of the previous scene. It was only natural for the director of a production to watch his movie on the silver screen. So the tree he was perched in wasn't the most comfortable, but he couldn't have Gokudera know he was watching. Who would have known that Gokudera was such a light-weight, though? Even in the darkness, he saw his trusty mosquito perched on his shoulder.

It doesn't take a genius to know that alcohol impairs judgment. Part of that judgment impairment acted as a truth serum. After all, how many have blurted out what they shouldn't have while sauced up? Gokudera was no different.

He didn't have to use any special diseases to make Gokudera more truthful, really. It was called "drunkenness".

--

Tsuna just wanted to go home, eat something, and go to sleep. Today had been the worst; mostly because he was starting to become aware of all the looks he was getting when he walked down the hallway. Granted, they stopped when he was walking alongside Hibari, but that just fed the flames more. He didn't know what was worse: having people think lies about you, or having people think lies about _with evidence_ (of sorts).

So he really wasn't looking forward to going home and seeing the babies try and play around with Basil.

"Basil, I thought you went back to Italy."

"Oh! Salutations, Sawada-dono! Yes, I went back to Italy, but the Master said I could come back here since there was nothing happening in Italy." Tsuna watched aimlessly as Lambo clamored on Basil, perching on his head. I-pin was becoming quite friendly on his shoulder. He looked like a hall-tree for babies. Even Reborn used the Basil-tree, as he was staring at Tsuna while being carried by the Sawada apprentice.

"Tsuna, the rings are becoming popular," Reborn said, looking innocent like usual. At the mention of 'rings', Basil's face lit up.

"Ah, talking about rings, I must tell thou something! When I was coming to the house, something jumped in front of me in a blur and practically threw this in my face." Basil held up a hand, and although Tsuna was expecting something so unexpected like this, he knew even before Basil said anything.

"The Claddagh."

--

What a waste what a waste what a waste what a waste!!!! Ken growled to himself as he curled up in the rundown building. The cheetah fangs lay askew in front of him as he rocked himself back and forth. He was nothing more than a messenger boy. Or messenger cat. Or whatever.

"Why are you sulking in the dark, Ken?"

"Kuro-pii!" Ken nearly snarled. "I was just the messenger cat!"

"What are you mewling about now."

"I'm pissed! I'm pissed I'm pissed I'm pissed!!"

"I can see that."

"Shut up, glasses nerd."

"I offered to take it but you were the one who insisted."

"He said he just wanted a favor! I was willing to do a favor, but I didn't know it would be like this! This is all your fault. All your fucking fault. If you hadn't been on his orders to stalk Sawada, then you wouldn't have told him all about those damn rings. And now…"

"If you want to complain, do so to my face."

Ken started. In the doorway glinted one bright red eye. The smile was nearly hidden in the dark, misted by challenge. "I thought you went back with Chrome-sama," Chikusa said quietly.

"I did. I came back to check on the status of my favor."

"It's been done," Ken spat. "I don't get it though, why that boy, he's nothing—"

"Think wider, neko-jin. My target has always been Tsunayoshi."

Ken's gold eyes glinted eagerly. "I'm always happy to assist Mukuro-sama."

_To be continued_…

--

Quote taken from Dane Cook

Note: Torturous, really, but as I bring myself down, I may as well support a scantily known pairing, one of my creation: 6984. Though I doubt anyone cares. I apologize for the lack of 1827, but there will be more in the next update, which is actually quite an eventful one. So…please stick around. And check out my deviant art account (link at my userpage), where I have some hitman funs scattered around…just some innocent commercialism. REVIEW! Honestly, if you're going to favorite this story or put it on story alert, I expect to see reviews from everyone! AND I HAVE YOUR NAMES.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

The Vongola boss is supposed to be strong and courageous but also kind and understanding. He/She is supposed to care for his/her family and go forth for the wellbeing of all he/she cares for. Radiating confidence, strength, and purpose, the Vongola boss is a formidable opponent.

Although a common cold might prove to be a more formidable opponent…

"Tsuna, I hope this is not a sign of things to come," Reborn said sadly, sitting near his head on the pillow.

"Reborn, it's only a cold," Tsuna explained, before going into a sneezing fit. He had no idea how he could feel hot and cold at the exact same time, and his body had gone through really weird phases before. "Ag, I feel horrible…"

"Tsu-kun!" At that moment, Sawada Nana whisked into the room with a tray of water and meds. "Tsu-kun, I just called the school and told them you're sick and can't go! But then I forgot! You don't have school today!"

"It's a good thing Tsuna's not missing school over some disease," Reborn chirped happily.

"It's a cold," Tsuna repeated.

"Bianchi went off to the grocery store to buy some food to make you some get-well soup!" Tsuna didn't think he needed to get _that_ sick. "Anyway, I got some cold medicine for the time being." As Nana turned to get the bottle of cold medicine, she knocked it over into a pile of mess. "Oops! Oh butterfingers…"

"Here you go, maman," Reborn said helpfully, holding up a glass bottle of pills. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw they were the hyper dying will pills. Well, his mother wasn't stupid; she'd see it wasn't the opaque bottle she had brought in and…

"Thank you, Reborn-kun!" Ignoring the fact that the pills didn't look remotely like cold medicine, she tapped out a pill and gave Tsuna the glass of water. "Take your pills and get better, Tsu-kun!"

"Mom, I think I can get better on my own…"

"Nonsense! Be a man and swallow the pill!" Before Tsuna could protest, Reborn flicked the pill into Tsuna's mouth and out of surprise, Tsuna swallowed.

"That's a dear," Nana said happily. "I'll be downstairs if you want me!" Not noticing the change in her son, who had gone from surprised and sickly to calm and collected, she closed the room door behind her and Tsuna heard her go down the stairs.

"Tsuna, a cold is not going to get in the way of your daily training."

"Now is hardly the time for training," Tsuna said, although he looked preoccupied. Something was telling his super intuition that something was wrong somewhere…and someone ought to tell his super intuition to be more specific. His gut feeling was telling him to follow it, and he stood up.

"Where are you going, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, although like usual, he seemed to know what was going on even before Tsuna did.

"Super intuition," Tsuna said vaguely, before opening the window and jumping out, never mind that he was one level off the ground. He wasn't going to surprise his mother by saying he was going out; she wouldn't let him anyway. In his hyper dying will mode, his head wasn't feeling stuffy or dizzy. Looking around, Tsuna followed an invisible pull toward the shopping district.

--

Although Nana hadn't noticed Tsuna leaving, someone did.

_Sawada-dono?_ Basil was sure he didn't need glasses when he saw Tsuna jump onto the street and walk off. Surely it was useless to say anything to maman since he felt the dying will and she wouldn't be able to help anything in matters of that kind. "Um, maman? I'm going out, is that okay?"

"It's completely fine, Basil-kun! This is your house as well, after all!" Nana had her hands filled trying to care for Lambo and I-Pin, who were having a food fight in the kitchen. Basil nodded as he left the Sawada household and followed the dying will mark toward the shopping district.

Noon was the prime time for housewives to go shopping. The shopping district was filled with people getting Sunday deals. Trying to find Sawada-dono and not get squished at the same time, Basil squeezed between two fat housewives and smashed into someone standing directly in front of him.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" Basil glanced up to meet different coloured eyes, one menacingly red and the other a clear blue. "Ah…Mukuro-dono…what are you doing here? Where's Chrome-sama?"

"Basil-chan." Mukuro leaned down to whisper in the Italian's ear. He didn't smell fear, like almost everyone he confronted gave off, just innocent curiosity. "Do you know who gave you that ring?"

Basil stared at Mukuro. First of all, it was strange enough to see Mukuro-dono out in public. During the struggle for the rings, it seemed that Mukuro was more of a secretive shadowy kind of person who rarely showed his face. And to meet him in a place like this was just unusual. "What ring?"

Mukuro looked at Basil's hands and saw that indeed he wasn't wearing the Claddagh. His disappointment must have been palpable because Basil's face suddenly shown with understanding. "Oh, thou means the ring I got yesterday." Pulling it out of his pocket, Basil held up the shiny silver ring. "What about it?"

Mukuro took the ring from Basil and knelt down on one knee. "I gave it to you, that's all." Sliding on the ring on Basil's left ring finger, Mukuro smiled his charming smile that had tricked Tsuna during the confrontation at his base. Basil's face was blank, leaving Mukuro to wonder if this boy had any feelings whatsoever.

"Why would thou give it to me for?" Mukuro smiled again, his red eye flashing as his held Basil's hand still on his knee. _To get closer to you so to hopefully control you as well. And seeing as you yourself are close to Tsuna, you'll be my middleman to him._ His guilt gene was inactive so he felt no problem in lying. "To get closer to you, Basil-chan." It was only a half-lie, really.

Basil cocked his head, his search for Tsuna forgotten. "Why would thou want to do that?"

Mukuro chuckled as he straightened up. It must be true; the cute ones were always lacking. He had thought Tsuna was an amusing prey to being with, but Basil with his wide brown eyes was just priceless. "Because I like you so much, that's why."

As the words sank in, Mukuro bent down to kiss him goodbye, typical Italian style on both cheeks. "Ciao, bella." The un-Mukuro comment was just almost worth it to see Basil's face turn bright red. Hey, living multiple lives had an advantage; he'd learned some things along the way. He had almost every single pickup line for every single language known to man. Lady killer alert.

"Mukuro-dono--" But by that time, Mukuro had disappeared.

--

Super intuition lockdown. He was right where he wanted to be. Granted, he had to shake off Basil first, but the kid had fallen away on his own. Tsuna also sensed Mukuro in the nearby vicinity, but the vibe went away quickly as to pose no threat. Looking around, Tsuna tried to figure out why he was brought here.

Stranger, stranger, stranger, Hibari, stranger, stranger, dog…

Dog? No, Hibari. Hibari-san was walking through the crowds, trying to shake off a girl. Cocking his head to the side, Tsuna tried to figure out what was going on. The girl was a bit younger than he was, but old enough to be involved with someone like Hibari-san. She was a bit whiny, but otherwise cute. Not that she could really hold a flame too…to whom…oh, yes, Kyoko-chan. No one could hold a flame to Kyoko-chan. But this girl in the bright pink camisole was pestering Hibari but oddly enough, Hibari wasn't pulling out the tonfas. In fact, he was…putting up with her. Strange.

Finally, Hibari stopped and turned to say something to the girl, but Tsuna was too far to hear what exactly. Whatever he said made the girl look a bit happier, though, and Tsuna fought through the crowd to get closer. As he neared, the girl went up on tiptoe and kissed Hibari on the cheek before darting off into the crowds once more.

What was the point of the ring, Tsuna wondered, if all Hibari did to him was attack him and he was okay with letting that girl kiss him? Not that he really wanted to kiss Hibari (heaven forbid Hibari bite him again), but it was the theory of the whole thing! His hyper dying mode prevented him from feeling any embarrassment as he confronted Hibari and handed him the ring. "Have this back."

Hibari blinked. "What are you doing here, Sawada?"

"If you're going to be with other girls, then this ring doesn't matter, right?" Tsuna waved the ring in his face. "I'm giving it back."

Hibari looked blankly at him before a sly smirk appeared on his face. "You mean Kimi? She's just my cousin. She was trying to get me to loan her some money to go do whatever it is girls do, and she wouldn't leave me alone until I let her. She's under the protection of my parents so I can't bite her like I wanted to."

_First, Hibari bows to a high power, and that higher power is his parents?_ Five minutes was just ticking to a close and the hyper will was fading away as Tsuna reverted back to normal. "Is…is that so…" The fever came back and his head was getting dizzy again. "Then I'm sorry to have bothered you…" Suddenly seeing three Hibaris (triple the terror), Tsuna tried to blink himself back to focus.

"Were you getting jealous?"

"No, not really…just mad that you gave me this ring and you were kissed by that girl…" He could barely stand straight, let alone keep hold on the ring. For safe keeping, Tsuna unconsciously slid the ring back on his finger. "But now…"

"I don't like people questioning what I do."

Oh crap, he could barely see straight and Hibari was mad at him. Talk about bad timing. As Tsuna reached out for something to steady himself on, Hibari bent down and bit him on the mouth, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Willing himself not to pass out, Tsuna pushed him away. "Don't. I'm sick. You'll catch what I have."

"Stupid herbivore, you shouldn't be outside then." Taking Tsuna by the collar, Hibari started dragging him through the crowd. "I'm taking you back home."

--

"So…what do people who go out do?"

He had woken up with a horrible migraine and a suspicion of a hangover and vague memories of speaking to Yamamoto so Gokudera had taken it upon himself (after recouping from hurling at three in the morning) to visit said baseball fanatic and hear for himself what he had said. Yamamoto had explained everything that happened, although he seemed to be in a state of denial as if he couldn't really believe it really happened.

Personally, Gokudera couldn't really believe it happened either, but he remembered it (sort of) and if he went back against his word, then he would look wishy-washy and no right-hand man is wishy-washy.

So…he had to go with it?

"Um, I don't know. Make out?" Yamamoto looked as clueless as he was.

Well, he said he would give a try and couples these days really _do_ seem to make out often so…

They made out. It was rather unemotional on Gokudera's part, going through all the motions, though Yamamoto was quite enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. It wasn't until Yamamoto started tugging on the hem of Gokudera's shirt did the one-sided makeout session came to a screeching halt.

"Hold on, rapist, clothes stay _on_."

"Sorry."

It was a rather messy make out time, as when they finally decided to call it quits, the room was almost in shambles, as Gokudera had to find handholds to keep himself steady (and who knew you could do _that_ with a tongue! Interesting.) and everything just toppled in a mess around them.

"How's experimentation going?" Yamamoto asked, straightening himself out again.

"It has its merits." Brief pause. "Where's your bathroom?"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows as his eyes traveled downwards. "Second door to your right in the hall. Mind if I join you?"

"Yes I mind. Shut up and leave me alone." Throwing the closest thing he could get his hands on (a clock), Gokudera barreled out into the hallway toward the bathroom. It was natural for the body to respond as such after any such event (see anatomy class), but was this really necessary? Because honestly, he wouldn't just give himself to someone just because they made him feel _good_. This was foul play. Yamamoto was using his hormones against him.

Well, he'd show him.

After he attended to his, ahem, business.

To be continued.

--

Note: I'M SO HAPPY! I acquired the Jersey boys soundtrack! But really…I'm glad that I've been able to encompass all three pairings in this update! 1827, 6984, 8059…oh, and the fact that some reviewers have called this thing 'realistic', which I have been going at for for at least half a year! So truthfully, thanks a lot for taking the time to read this fic and reviewing (for those who actually do…) and favoriting it. And yet again…review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Things were turning out to be pretty strange lately.

First was the issue of Yamamoto and Gokudera. How had he been one of the last people to find out that they were going out? And what was really up with that? Everyone had known by the time Monday came around, although Tsuna hadn't really heard the rumor until Thursday. He had confronted the two about it, because face it: it was a pretty cruel rumor toward Gokudera, who _hated_ Yamamoto. Then, surprise, surprise, Yamamoto had validated it, as did Gokudera! Although Tsuna had known Yamamoto's take on this, as he had heard from the baseball fan's own mouth that he had gotten Gokudera the Claddagh, but to have Gokudera agree too?

"It's a trial period," Gokudera insisted. "It's nothing permanent. And I pledge my loyalty to you always, Tenth! You can count on me!"

Tsuna had speculated that it was odd that neither of them had been teased about it, or even talked about, but was reminded that Yamamoto was a popular guy and no one was going to make fun of a popular kid. Oh, and Gokudera was the bombs master.

So that kid's blown up desk hadn't been a coincidence after all.

Second was the issue with Basil. He had thought it was strange enough he was getting involved in someone as dangerous as Hibari-san, but for Basil to start getting worked up with Mukuro? It was unsettling. It spooked him out at first to feel Mukuro's presence so close to the house, but Basil had talked to him about it.

"Basil-kun? Why him? I mean, why Mukuro-san?"

"I don't think he's really interested in having a relationship with me, Sawada-dono. I suspect this is part of something bigger but I just don't know yet."

"Maybe, but do you really have to put yourself in harms way? You know Mukuro-san can get pretty dangerous."

"I can handle him, Sawada-dono, don't worry about me."

Don't worry about him, he said. Tsuna couldn't help but worry. Basil-kun was strong, yes, so you couldn't just look at his fragile form and think he was weak. But Basil seemed…not to be mean…but extremely naïve. Or was it just that he was very trusting?

Third…the issue with Hibari-san. Hibari was not one to mingle with crowds (in fact, he would put down an entire crowd if he had his way), but constantly every end of the day…he'd just pop up at the door and basically usher Tsuna home. Tsuna didn't really know why…Kyoko was keeping her distance (in true support as she claimed) and Haru had been creeped out by Hibari and was thus staying away.

Hibari was not really doing so because he wanted to (even Tsuna knew that, as his senpai hated being with other people), but it seemed more from security…

Ah, maybe Mukuro's presence had alerted him as well! Although if Hibari's protection came at the expense of bites, maybe it wasn't the best way…

And even Yamamoto asked him why he had a scar on his neck…

This was all too emotionally taxing.

--

He had received a calling card to a rundown part of Namimori. It had used to be a shopping district but now it was decaying and in ruins. He wasn't scared, really…it was normal to take cautious steps when entering a building which looked like it was about to collapse.

"Hey! The pipsqueak's here, Mukuro-sama!" The loud voice from above startled Basil that he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking up, he saw Ken clinging on the roof like a bat. Even from the ground, Basil saw the sharp teeth of a bat's glinting from Ken's mouth.

"Chrome-sama's waking up," Chikusa called from the other room. "He'll see you in a bit."

With a great flurry of limbs, Ken leapt down onto the floor on all fours. Straightening up, he grinned menacingly and licked his fangs. "Hey, kohai. Just on time."

"Thank you." Basil had only really met Ken and Chikusa only a few times before. They had escorted Chrome to Namimori and were Mukuro's right-hand men. He admitted that up close, Ken was quite formidable, like a dog with rabies. However, this was his second time meeting him this close, so Basil was able to stand his ground.

"I don't understand, though," Ken said, frowning. "Mukuro-sama's more of a big predator kind of person. Why would he go after a rabbit like you?" Ken pondered this while Basil stared at him silently. "Although I kind of understand…your eyes…they make me want to bite you." A devilish glint appeared in Ken's eyes and Basil took a step back, his hand slipping into his pocket where the hyper will pills were.

"He's mine, Ken," a soft voice said. It was a low, gentle voice but it elicited authority and a controlled anger. Ken leapt up at once, looking reprimanded. "Yes! Sorry, Mukuro-sama!"

A smile came from the darkness, accompanied by different colored eyes piercing in the gloom. "I'm so glad you came to see me again, Basil-chan. I didn't think you'd come to enemy headquarters, though."

Basil shrugged. Last time, they were on the outskirts of Namimori, so there really was scant difference. And truth be told, he was really here to find information on Mukuro. Tsuna and Reborn had warned him before, but if he was doing a duty to the Vongola to preserve the Tenth's safety, then he would gladly risk his life. Like he told Sawada-dono, he didn't think Mukuro was that keen on pursuing something with him.

"Clear out, idiots." Mukuro waved a hand and Ken cackled as he disappeared in the darkness, following the glint of Chikusa's glasses. The mad laughter soon died away in echoes through the building, where the two probably had retired to their own room.

"Basil…" Mukuro almost purred his name as he walked up to him, cupping the Italian's face in his hands. How perfectly his plan was going. He supposed he could have targeted another person close to Tsuna, but Basil was by far the most unsuspecting. He was already on the bad side of many of Tsuna's supporter anyway. He supposed he could have scratched Basil by now and take hold of his psyche, but betrayal by someone you trust was much sweeter. He leaned down and kissed Basil softly, like he had done the first time he called the Vongola apprentice out to see him, catching him in surprise. He knew how to bend minds and manipulate feelings. This was easy as cake.

Basil knew he could have pushed Mukuro away or at least fought against these acts of affection, but the more Mukuro thought he played into his hands, Basil figured he'd get to the heart of the matter faster if he pretended to be clueless. There were times, though, like now, that he doubted his theory – after all, anyone who was initiating a relationship for personal gain wouldn't be so gentle and…his head was clouding over. He had to think clearly in a situation like this.

Shaking free from the haze, Basil broke the kiss and stared up at the different colored eyes. "Why did thou call me here, Mukuro-dono?"

"Because I wanted to see you, bella." Gods, Basil had such the clearest blue eyes…ahem, that he wouldn't mind seeing in pain. His resolve in the plan was unshakable, right? Yes, right. Sometimes he just had to get in character, eh?

"Hmm." He didn't like to see Basil thinking. Thinking meant that he hadn't been doing a good enough job addling with the boy's head. Scooping him up, with resistance from the former, Mukuro took Basil to the chamber where he had fought Hibari and sat him on his lap. Without another moment of hesitation, Mukuro crashed his lips against Basil in an effort to dominate his plan again. He wasn't going to give up his goals because the boy was _cute_; hells, if logic worked that way, Tsuna himself would be able to dissuade him at this point!

It was pretty much verified that Mukuro was using him to get to Tsuna, Basil was 95 percent sure of this fact. So although Mukuro was assaulting his emotions, as he steadied himself by setting his hands on the older boy's shoulders, he wouldn't let himself get behind the confusion clouding his mind again. After all, Mukuro wasn't interested in a relationship so he wouldn't be either.

--

Tsuna sighed as he leaned against the chain fence on the roof. Maybe it was bad that he was skipping gym class, but realistically, he wasn't good in that field anyway. Ah, things were peaceful when the rings were now in his possession. He didn't quite get the huge impact having the rings had, but now he could take a deep breath and have time to take another.

Ah, Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the class he was skipping. It was hard not to notice the two: Gokudera had the badass air to him while Yamamoto had the good-guy aura that was hard to miss, even at a distance. Now more than ever, the two seemed inseparable, never mind what Gokudera said. Tsuna wondered how the two were doing…Yamamoto seemed relatively normal, at least…

"What are you doing up here?"

He really wished he didn't have to turn around.

"Sawada. Don't you have class right now?"

Tsuna turned, meeting Hibari's dark eyes. "Um…no?"

"Don't lie to me. I know you as well as you do that you need to be down there with baseball freak and dynamite guy. I've seen you in gym in his period long enough to know you shouldn't be up here."

Alright, so Hibari stalked him. What next?

"I don't think I need to remind you that I'm in the disciplinary committee and cutting class receives a severe penalty." The words themselves weren't very dangerous, but the way he said them with the sharpness in his voice and the bloodlust in his eyes…Tsuna nearly yelped.

"Alright, Hibari-san! I'm sorry!" He made way to dart past Hibari to get down the field, but alas…the third-year was blocking his way completely. "Um…" Could you move seemed too harsh to say to someone like Hibari.

"No exceptions," Hibari said flatly, stepping forward to bite him. Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Hibari's teeth close in the corner of his eye and ouch, he had a low tolerance for pain. Instantly, tears of pain sprang up in his eyes and he wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding as well. He felt Hibari lick the tears away, almost _affectionately_ one could creepily say.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna was surprised by his own audacity, that his hand had shot out to push Hibari away and he felt the Cloud ring behind the collar he was pressing against. "Why do you always bite me? Are you a sadist?"

Hibari smiled, a twisted grin, although he hadn't let go of Tsuna. "You could say that."

"Well…" Whoa, was he really going to… "I don't like it." He said it! He declared independence! Now he was feeling light-headed, both in shock and fear.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not, herbivore, because you brought it upon yourself. I don't really understand what these ring things have to do with you," Hibari said, tugging at the chain where the ring hung from, "but it seems that everyone who has one is supposed to be behind you or something. You know I hate grouping up and working with you all, but it doesn't look like I have a choice, do I? So this is how I bear with it. And you…"

"Me?"

Hibari's strange smile came back. "Let's just say I like small animals." He leaned forward and Tsuna shrank back, expecting another bite, starting when he felt their mouths collide for a split second before he was suddenly up in the air and Hibari was calling, "Now get back where you belong, baka herbivore."

If he hadn't mistaken, Hibari had just thrown him off the roof.

Wonderful.

"Tenth!!"

To be continued…

--

Note: Shorter than usual, I think…I like writing 6984 fluff. I think I'm acquiring quite a fan base for my OTP…what really troubles me is that I'm getting a lot of 'favorites' and 'alerts' for this story (both around the thirties) and yet my reviews are no where near as plentiful. Really, guys? I'm busting my ass (not really) writing this story, which I would have been happy to keep as a oneshot, and the least you could do is drop me a comment, even if it's just a smiley face. Thanks, and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

It was nighttime, past the hour that anyone should be up and out so Gokudera was not expecting and not pleased to see Yamamoto at his door bearing food.

"What the hell are you doing here," the silver haired Italian asked in a voice radiating self-restraint.

"Well, I know that you live here alone so my pop said that maybe I should check up on you once in a while, you know, so we know you're not dead or something."

"Great, your dad knows I live alone? What's he gonna do, call child services on me?"

"Relax, he doesn't care. Can I come in? It's a bit chilly."

"You can stay out there and freeze for all I care," Gokudera said icily. "I'll just take the free food, thanks." As he reached out to take the boxes of food, Yamamoto shook his head, like he was talking to a misbehaving five-year-old.

"Ah-ah-ah. The food and me are a package deal."

"Fuck you," Gokudera muttered, before pulling Yamamoto into his apartment room. "Fine, you can come in, but you can't stay."

Grinning, Yamamoto stepped into the room and blinked. Granted, he was used to a house where it looked like people lived in it (when he said lived, he meant it was just one big mess since his father didn't bother to clean and hell, they lived above a restaurant anyway), so Gokudera's rather empty living conditions was quite jarring.

"Are you sure you live here?"

"I thought you were here to give me food, not critique my house like some reality show."

"Ah, sorry." Emptiness made him sad. Maybe because he was always surrounded by people and he was a peoples-person that Yamamoto just couldn't see himself living in a place where the only sights of furniture was a cot bed, a mini fridge, something that resembled a stove, a broken coffee table, and a crate full of cigarette packs.

"Don't you get lonely?" Knowing it was a question that Gokudera was sure to take the wrong way, as that stubborn idiot prided himself in independence, Yamamoto couldn't help but ask it. It was an obvious question; anyone could come up with it. He was surprised Tsuna hadn't spoken up about it lately. But then again, Tsuna had a lot on his plate with Hibari and all.

"I live with it," Gokudera said vaguely, grabbing the boxes from Yamamoto's hands. "What did you bring?"

"Seeing as I live above a sushi store…"

"Yeah, yeah, stupid question. You brought a lot though. I eat a lot, but this is ridiculous."

Yamamoto grinned. "I was thinking about eating with you too, you know."

Being shameless and insensitive like he was, Gokudera groaned aloud. "Dinner with Yamamoto," he muttered to himself. Course one: actually _have_ it Yamamoto's way, which was not only embarrassing but irritating. Course two: kick Yamamoto out…but Yamamoto was stubborn and he'd probably take the food with him. Course 3, derived from Course two: fight him for the food. Course four: blow the place up.

He couldn't do course four. He paid way too much for the rent than he'd liked – first he was poor, and if he blew the place up, he'd be flat out broke if he had to pay for the damages…

Course three would probably end up the same way…

Then he would be left to eat stupid ramen noodles again for the twelfth time in a row…

"Alright, _fine_. But don't pull anything or I'll blow your manhood away."

Almost instinctively, Yamamoto felt his hand reach to shield his crotch and stopped himself at the last minute, still to have been caught by Gokudera, who shook his head in disgust. Following the silvery haired Italian to the table, Yamamoto stood until he was invited to sit, which Gokudera didn't seem to be initiating anytime soon. After realizing this, the carefree idiot kneeled down next to Gokudera, who was already eating.

"Can you not watch me while I eat? It's creepy."

"Ah, sorry." Yamamoto unwrapped a bento. "Do you usually eat by yourself?"

"No, I eat with my imaginary friends! Can't you see Marco and Philip there?"

Yamamoto cocked his head in confusion. "Mako?"

"Never mind." Damn Japanese. Couldn't take a joke. "Yes, you idiot, I eat by myself. Say something about it and die."

"I just wanted to know." Forgetting feeling insulted, Yamamoto reached over for the bottle of soy sauce, which happened to be by Gokudera's hand. The latter noticed this, and although their hands never touched, he watched Yamamoto closely.

Yamamoto, being oblivious, started off with small talk. "Nice weather we're having."

"I hate talking about the weather."

Okay. "Don't you think we're getting too much of a workload from school? Sheesh."

"No."

So Gokudera was going by the conversation-killer route. He was cool with that. Yamamoto had also brought a thermos of chrysanthemum tea, which also happened to be in close proximity with Gokudera's hand. Again, their hands never touched but Gokudera was getting jumpy.

The two ate in silence for a while, before Yamamoto finally noticed the silver ring on the other's hand. "The Claddagh!" he said almost to himself, as if he couldn't believe that Gokudera was wearing it. This was answered with an icy glare, which Yamamoto chuckled to. He put the thermos back at Gokudera's side. This was the last straw.

"Would you stop trying to hold my hand already?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. For a moment, his face was blank, before he blinked. "I wasn't. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Oh please. This was all your conspiracy, wasn't it? Trap me at home alone and try to jump me under the guise that we're just having 'dinner', is that it? Admit it, I called you on it."

"I swear, Gokudera, I didn't come here trying to get anything done. I promise." Yamamoto paused, trying to find words to prove his innocence, finally coming up with some to break the tension. "Since you're so obsessed about the idea, would you like me to?"

It wasn't funny to have soy sauce hit you in the face, but Yamamoto laughed as the dark liquid dripped down his face. "Sorry, sorry, it was a joke!"

"Fuck you!" Throwing the (now) empty boxes at the other, Gokudera opened the door as an invitation. "It's past your bedtime, Yamamoto. You should hurry home and leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Yamamoto collected his stuff before hurrying out. He wasn't expecting anything to really happen, such as Gokudera asking him to stay longer or so, and it really hadn't crossed his mind until Gokudera had brought it up. He thought it made it clear he was fine with them being just friends but Gokudera had to get all _anal_ about it…

Bad choice of words.

"Alright, good night, Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned cheerfully, carefully placing the boxes in a way that Gokudera couldn't tell his situation.

"Good night, idiot." As Yamamoto turned to go, he was stopped when Gokudera continued. "I wouldn't…you know…mind if you came by once in a while. Just make sure it's not midnight when you come."

Yamamoto turned and blinked. Was Gokudera saying…he really couldn't tell since the Italian's face was turned away…but…feeling a smile grow on his face, Yamamoto nodded, nearly toppling the boxes down the stairs. "Alright. Sorry for the interruption, then."

"Just go home."

--

They were all shopping and minding their own business – Nana, Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, and Basil. Just doing midday errands on the weekend.

Not particularly expecting a kidnapping or anything.

Except it happened.

A flash, so fast that if you weren't looking, it would have passed you by, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed one of the group. The snatching happened so fast and so viciously that Tsuna had turned and all there was left of Basil was a flash of silver ring and then nothing.

"Basil-kun?" At this, Nana and the babies turned. "Tsu-kun? Where's Basil-kun?"

"Um…he probably got lost or something! I'll go find him!"

"Yea, yea! Lambo go too!"

"No, Lambo, stay with I-Pin and maman."

"No fair Tuna gets all the fun!"

This was ridiculous. Running to get away in case Lambo decided to cling on him, Tsuna tried to follow what was left of his conscious super intuition. Although if it was really Ken and his animal powers, Basil was probably long gone by now.

Begging the question: what did Mukuro want with Basil now? Tsuna didn't like this at all. Mukuro had been sending for Basil rather frequently lately, at least a few times this week already, and Basil always came home a bit disoriented afterwards, although no bodily damage (or anything regarding the body, Tsuna was relieved to know)had come of the boy. He was just physiologically tired, like he had spent the past few hours playing chess with Mukuro or something.

And Tsuna doubted Mukuro would get Ken to abduct Basil just to play chess.

He had lost all sense of direction as well. It would be smart to venture toward Kokuyo Health Land, but was he really going to confront Mukuro _if he really wasn't doing anything wrong_?

Slowing to a walk, Tsuna sighed and stared at the ground. He had a feeling that Basil mingling with Mukuro was bad business but Basil wouldn't say anything about what they were doing except 'not to worry' because he was fine. He brought his hand with the Claddagh on his finger up to his face. This ring was causing them all troubles. Well, maybe not Gokudera and Yamamoto…they seemed okay, actually…

He didn't know why, but he felt tired. Too much had happened. For gods sake, he had gotten the rings back from the Varia only a few weeks before, so why couldn't he just relax! He had to worry about Mukuro and his clashing friends and Hibari, all on top of his usual worries.

If you couldn't beat 'em, join 'em. Which is to say, if Hibari wanted to pursue some kind of twisted 'relationship' with him, why the hell not. It wasn't like he had a say in anything anyway and all the way up to this point, they were already in _something_ he was just in denial of. And knowing Hibari, all he had to worry about was being bitten and/or abused; no point expecting anything embarrassing or mushy or anything.

In fact, Hibari probably would rather die than do anything with him that related to something not-school related.

The thought made him feel a bit better, although he wasn't sure if he should be insulted.

--

"Mukuro-dono!"

In the span of about five minutes, Basil had been 1) abducted in the middle of the street 2) (he suspected) groped by Ken as they were going to the hideout 3) (and this solidified his belief in 2) nearly molested by Ken when they got in the door 4) forgotten as (surprisingly) Chikusa started beating the shit out of Ken 5) rediscovered when Mukuro came out of nowhere to whisk him away again.

"Basil-chan." Mukuro almost purred. He was going to make sure he made his mark on this boy's psyche by being in his thoughts 24/7. Ken had been rather enthusiastic and had rushed off to fetch Basil, but Chikusa had been suspicious.

"Mukuro-sama, I'm not complaining or questioning you, as I really don't like Chrome and this is refreshing to see you so often, but don't you think seeing Basil this often is…you know…not really part of the plan?" Chikusa had never been known to beat around the bush.

"Everything is part of my plan," Mukuro had replied shortly. And now meddling little Chikusa was off probably making out with Ken or something, those sickos, and now pretty little Basil was in his arms again.

Ahem. Of course, getting into the romantic character. That was all.

Basil didn't seem very eager, not that he was eager – more wary, most of the time. "Mukuro-dono, what are thou trying to do? I don't like thou just taking me here just as thou pleases!" If Mukuro wasn't mistaken, there was a fire in Basil's eyes that he quite liked.

"I'm sorry, Basil-chan, but I wanted to see you."

"Mm-hmm. As thou've seen me almost all day yesterday!" Basil was sounding more and more suspicious and for some sadistic reason, Mukuro was excited. It wouldn't do if his plan fell around him like rain, but he wouldn't let it get that far. Call him a dedicated partner. Pulling Basil closer, Mukuro smiled his usual ladykiller grin. "Don't be silly, bella, I could never get tired of seeing you."

Basil opened his mouth, exasperated to the point that he was about to spill his suspicions. This was getting ridiculous. He got that Mukuro was trying to get to Tsuna, but did he also have to radiate that he wanted to get in his pants too? But no…if he said anything, the whole charade would be exposed and Mukuro might exert to force to get what he wanted. Settling for a pout, Basil tried to put his anger behind him. "Please don't do that again."

Mukuro chuckled again. "Sorry, bella, will this make up for that?" Drawing in Basil for a long, steamy kiss, Mukuro almost smirked as he felt Basil reluctantly play along. Personally, Mukuro didn't think these makeout sessions were very productive, but they were fun, and for a split second, he thought that after this whole game was over, he might actually miss kissing Basil.

Probably not.

--

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Ah, that wasn't polite. But he didn't say it out loud.

"Basil-kun! Are you okay?"

Basil looked up. He had to walk home, as Ken's transport was a oneway trip (and Chikusa had forbid the rabid dog to leave) and the whole time in the darkness, he just got madder and madder at himself for falling deeper into Mukuro's trap. One would think that knowing the whole plan and dabbling further to get more information, Basil would know more about how Mukuro would implicate his plan to harm Sawada-dono. But no. He had seen Mukuro for a good part of that week and he had known no more than he did at the beginning. And it wasn't Mukuro's fault; after all, Mukuro was trying to distract Basil from what was really going on. So why, _why_ was he always being distracted?

"Basil-kun? Are you okay?" Tsuna almost stepped back. He had known Basil quite a bit and he had never seen the boy this angry. "Were you attacked?" He glanced down at the boomerblade in Basil's hand, which the other boy was clutching tightly.

"Don't worry, Sawada-dono, I'm fine."

"Basil-kun, stop. I swear, I don't think you understand how worried I am about this whole mess. We've all told you how dangerous Mukuro is and although he hasn't seemed to have hurt you in any way yet, I don't think you should keep going to see him. He's unhealthy."

"Tsuna, I can handle him. I'm stronger than thou thinks."

"Yes, but…" Tsuna looked concerned until Reborn bopped him upside the head. Basil blinked as Reborn appeared out of nowhere, sitting on Tsuna's head. "Tsuna, I think you need to stop poking your nose into things that don't concern you." Reborn smiled at Basil placidly. "Continue the investigation along, Basil-kun."

Reborn was just a baby and he looked innocent most of the time, but he always had a curious smile on his face, like he knew what was going on at all times and knew the endings, like some sort of demi-god. Even now, Reborn was smiling mysteriously, as if he had read everything through and was waiting for everything to play out. Surely Reborn knew what Mukuro was plotting and now he, Basil, played in it. And yet he was only smiling?

Adjusting his Fedora, Reborn settled on Tsuna's head comfortably. If he read Basil right and if his trusty cicadas were accurate in relaying the information on Mukuro, then Tsuna would have luckily missed a bullet this time as well.

To be continued…

--

Note: Technical difficulties prevented me from updating this faster…sorry, Gokudera swears in my head. Ken is quite the animal. Thank you for responding to my plea and giving me reviews! I got a lot and they made me happy…please continue, for this tenshot will be over soon before you know it!! Hoorah 6984! Oh and 1827, 8059 if you really want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Hibari Kyouya walked calmly down the long, narrow hallway in the underground Vongola base. Things were not going well with the Millefore aboveground; the skirmishes were getting lethal and nearly all the babies had already bitten the dust. It wouldn't be long before some of their own would go down and if that was going to happen, a domino effect would be put in place and the whole Vongola familia would be wiped out.

Not that he really cared, since he liked fighting by himself. He definitely wouldn't be one of the firsts to die, that was for sure.

No, he worried purely for the sake of Sawada, who was so fervent that the whole family stay intact. The stupid little kid was already twenty-five but he was still going forward with the naivety that he had back when he was only fifteen. Stupid, stupid herbivore.

He wasn't known to hang around the Vongola underground base like this normally so he had stayed in the shadows as he made his way to the Vongola boss's chambers. It was one of the few times Hibari had actually set foot in this place so he still wasn't quite sure if he was on the right path, but hell if he would ask that dumb bomb guy or samurai baseball for directions. He had pride as a man.

Finally, the room which he had been searching for. It was unmistakable; there was a small wooden fish glued near the door handle. "Sawada," he called gruffly, knocking briefly before opening the already slightly ajar door. Sitting on the bed was Tsuna and Kyoko, who looked like they were in deep conversation. At the intrusion, Kyoko leapt up.

"Oh! Sorry, Tsu-kun said you would be coming, Hibari-san! I'll leave now. See you later, Tsu-kun!" Brushing past him, Kyoko gave Hibari a brief smile as she closed the door behind her. At least Kyoko knew when to intrude and when to leave now. Giving Tsuna a glare, Hibari was not one to dodge the bullet. "What were you doing with her?"

"Relax, we were just talking."

"Oh really. The door was half closed."

"Hibari, I'm twenty-five." Sighing, Tsuna leaned back on the bed, wrinkling his suit slightly. "If you really wanted to keep an eye on me, maybe you should come by more often."

"I can't stand the people here," Hibari muttered. He noticed the hurt look Tsuna gave him but ignored it. "How have you been?"

"Well," Tsuna said shortly, but Hibari couldn't tell if he meant it as he was doing fine or if he was beginning a longer sentence. When no words followed it, Hibari walked up to Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead gently as greeting. "I just finished talking to Irie."

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

Tsuna sighed, a slight smile gracing his serious face. "That means I'm going to die soon."

"I know."

"No one else knows?"

"Not unless you blabbed it to that Kyoko girl."

"You've always been jealous of her, you know that?" Getting to his feet, Tsuna cocked his head at Hibari as a challenge. "You should get over it; you're older than that."

Hibari didn't respond to the jab, and Tsuna shrugged. "Thank you for the report, Hibari, I won't keep you since you hate it here." Although he didn't mean it in a cruel way, Tsuna wondered if he could have worded that differently. Now was not a time to mince words, though, things had to be done. As he brushed past the Cloud Guardian, almost like Kyoko, he was stopped when Hibari reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Tsuna turned and was startled by the sharpness of the dark eyes. No words were needed in this exchange, the message was quite obvious. This was the last time Hibari would see him alive as he was now…at least, for some time. Realizing this, Tsuna looked away sheepishly before leaning up and kissing Hibari full on the mouth. His senpai was always taller than him, always would be.

The mafia is not run on tiny emotional moments. As fast as it started, the moment was over and Tsuna smiled, a small encouraging smile that reminded Hibari of the Tsuna from years past. "It's going to be alright. Be nice to the old me, okay? You've always been a bit standoffish, but even more so now…" Before Hibari could retort, Tsuna laughed and disappeared out the door.

--

"I like Mukuro-dono."

Fifteen year old Dame Tsuna was not expecting a confession this early in the morning. Hell, he really wasn't even awake yet. Careful not to spurt the milk in his mouth on Reborn, who was sitting in front of him, Tsuna turned to Basil. "Wait, repeat that?"

"I like Mukuro-dono." There was a hint of embarrassment, a note of defeat. Tsuna gaped at him, unsure of what to say. Should he be comforting? Or critical? Basil stared at him with expressionless blue eyes, waiting for a response.

Thank gods that Lambo and I-pin and Nana weren't here. The babies had run off after Lambo started his search for candy. Bianchi was outside doing laundry; despite her horrid cooking, she was quite a housewife.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna nearly hit him with his cereal bowl. What kind of stupid question was that? Didn't Basil suffer enough by saying it out? Just like Reborn to go for the maximum torture.

"I mean…" Basil faltered, his face taking a faint rosy glow. "I like Mukuro-dono just like Sawada-dono likes Hibari-dono."

"Hwhat?!" Tsuna was sure he hadn't told anyone anything between him and Hibari? Well, except maybe Gokudera, and Gokudera went off on tangents sometimes. "W-what-what are you talking about, Basil-kun?!" And maybe he had resigned to his fate, it didn't didn't didn't mean he _liked_ Hibari like that!!!

"Sorry," Basil said quickly, but it wasn't clear if he was apologizing for the comment about Tsuna and Hibari or his feelings for Mukuro. "I shouldn't have…"

"Mukuro's not going to hurt Tsuna anymore, is he?" Reborn asked curtly, stirring his coffee.

Basil blinked. "I don't think so…"

"What about me being hurt?" Tsuna suddenly felt in the dark. Not only was everyone making jabs at him about Hibari and now he was left out of the know?

"Basil-kun, this came in the mail for you this morning," Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna, holding up an envelope and ending the conversation about Mukuro. Basil took the parch white envelope and opened it. There was a short letter inside with the Vongola crest on the top. Skimming it over quickly, Basil glanced up at Reborn.

"What is it, Basil-kun?"

"The Master wants me back in Italy. Thou says something's going to happen." Basil stared at Reborn. "But I didn't hear anything about that."

"Iemitsu has a kind of intuition to him," Reborn said thoughtfully, sipping the scalding hot coffee. "He can feel if something bad's going to happen. He had suspected something bad had happened to the Ninth during the Varia ring scuffle and he wasn't wrong." Reborn paused, as the two Vongola teenagers stared at him. "But I have to agree with Basil-kun. The mafia has been rather peaceful lately, nothing major happening. So I wouldn't know what he means."

"Something…bad?" Tsuna didn't like the sound of that.

"Go back to Italy and find out what he means," Reborn said. "And write back about the danger. If something happens that includes Tsuna, his home tutor needs to know."

Basil nodded. "I'll go right away."

"Are you going to tell Mukuro?" Tsuna blurted out, and almost covered his mouth. It wasn't his place to say anything like that. Even Reborn gave him a look that said 'Dame Insensitive Tsuna'. Basil's face got the embarrassed look again and he shook his head.

"Um…I don't think so. I don't even know if he likes me like that and…yeah." Ending awkwardly, Basil left the kitchen, leaving Reborn to smack Tsuna for being inconsiderate.

--

Chrome peeked into the bedroom. She had heard Ken rampaging up there so he wanted to make sure Chikusa hadn't been injured too badly. She shouldn't have worried; Chikusa was reading in the corner boredly as Ken scratched up the walls. "Ken-san?" Chrome said quietly. At this, both guardians looked up.

"Chrome-_sama_," Ken growled sarcastically. He grinned and took out the tiger fangs. Turning back to normal, Ken rubbed his arm. "Ah, nothing like a good workout."

"Idiot," Chikusa muttered, closing his book.

Before Ken could gorge out his eyes, Chrome interrupted. "Why are you ripping up the place, Ken-san?"

"Boredom," Ken shrugged. "Nothing happening."

"More like, he's too scared to ask Mukuro if he can have dibs to Basil-chan now that Mukuro-sama's plan is shot," Chikusa explained coolly.

"Kaki-pii…"

"Oh." Chrome stared blankly before giggling. "Oh. Well…I don't think you have much luck there, Ken-san."

Ken's face twisted into anger before confusion. "Why not, Chrome-_sama_?"

Chrome smiled as he turned to leave before Ken could mutilate her. "I thought it was quite obvious," she said, although inside, Mukuro was warning her from saying more.

"Mukuro-sama likes Basil too."

--

When Gokudera said serious, he meant it more along the lines of 'I-won't-look-annoyed-or-embarrassed-when-we-walk-home-anymore'. Yamamoto grinned as he sat in the dugout as he watched the other members of the baseball team practice. Gokudera was a far cry from an ideal girlfriend – he still swore at him and endangered his life more than he'd liked, but it was still…well…_nice_. At least the Italian didn't want to cut out his stomach and force-feed him his kidney anymore…he thought.

"Yamamoto! Why're you grinnin' like that?" Yamamoto looked up, although the smile on his face was still there. Usui, left-fielder, sat down next to him and clapped him on the back. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"It's quite obvious," Kanno sighed, to the other side of Yamamoto. "It's _Gokudera-kun_." The shortstop chuckled with Usui.

"I don't get it," Usui continued. "I'm not gay or bi…and I'm not saying that stuff's bad…but what do you see in guys, Yamamoto? They don't got…you know…" He gestured at his chest, which made the star player and shortstop burst out laughing.

"I don't like Gokudera 'cause he's a guy," Yamamoto started. "He's just a nice guy, that's it. If he was a girl, I'd like him just the same."

"Ah, Yamamoto's quite a catch," Kanno said, slinging his arm around his teammate. "He likes people because of who they _are_. Isn't that nice, Usui? Unlike you, you narcissist."

"Hey, hey, don't hate just 'cause you can't get like this." Usui flexed, which caused the other two burst out laughing again.

"But really, Yamamoto, I'm happy for you. And for me. Someone needs to reign that wild card in. He has firecrackers about his person. I don't know why the school still keeps him."

"I keep telling him to keep the fireworks for the new year but he doesn't listen," Yamamoto signed jokingly.

"I'm a nice guy," Kanno said, tightening his grip around Yamamoto so it was starting to look like a friendly chokehold. "Why don't you like me? I'm ten times more nicer than Gokudera."

"Now don't start hittin' on Yamamoto, Kanno! You don't know what Gokudera'll do to you!"

"I actually don't know," Yamamoto shrugged. "We play mafia games together with Tsuna and Reborn, so I guess it's cause we hang out so much."

"Mafia games?" Kanno and Usui asked in the same voice.

"Yeah. It's quite fun. You guys should join sometimes."

"Um, I think I'll stick to baseball," Kanno said, taking his arm from Yamamoto so he could get his water bottle. "So how far have you two gotten?"

"Are we going to practice baseball or are we going to talk dirty in the dugout?"

Usui stared at him. "Why can't we do both?"

--

Gokudera growled. That damn baseball freak. Always had practice after school. Although he didn't really mind staying back to wait for Yamamoto, he didn't want to stay back at school for so long. He sure as hell wasn't going to watch the practice; that stupid guy…Usui, was it…always kept doing catcalls at him whenever Yamamoto talked to him. He deserved to have dynamite stuffed in his cubbie. Hearing those high pitched screams earlier that morning was satisfying.

So now what was he going to do for another hour? Ah, he should find the Tenth! The Tenth was always staying back to help (shudder) Hibari with his disciplinary duty shit! Maybe he should save the Tenth and they could go get ice cream or something and wait for Yamamoto.

That's what he would do. Grinning, Gokudera turned the corner to the reception room when he suddenly paused and ducked back behind the corner.

Tsuna and Hibari were talking further down the hallway, but they were murmuring because he couldn't hear a thing. Although the situation didn't look good at all; Gokudera frowned as he saw Hibari was backing Tsuna into a wall. What was going to happen? So help him, if Hibari started abusing Tsuna…just because that stupid prefect gave Tsuna the Claddagh…he was going to stop him and bomb up the whole school…

Wait…what were they doing?

…

Where they…no freaking way! Gokudera felt chills shoot up his spine. Yes, they were! Hibari was sexually assaulting Tsuna! Okay, so he was overreacting…they were just making out…still! He could feign a sexual assault complaint and have that grimy third year thrown out!

But the Tenth…why wasn't Tsuna struggling?! What the hell?! Tsuna was always saying how scary Hibari was and how he just tried to run away from the third year and now he was just swapping spit like they were childhood friends or whatever?

This wasn't cool at all! For a split moment, he wondered if people thought the same thoughts when he made out with Yamamoto, but at least they didn't do it in public…gripping the wall and feeling himself almost poke holes with his fingers, Gokudera tried to restrain himself. It was okay, it was okay…

"Gokudera? What are you still doing here?"

Gokudera wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't just have an ulcer right then and there. Whizzing around, he came face to face with Yamamoto, who looked amused. "What are you looking at?"

"Don't you have practice?" Gokudera hissed.

"Yeah, but they let me out early. Some of the other guys said I had too much on my mind or something." He paused. "What are you looking at?"

Oh, crap. If Yamamoto looked, he would _for sure_ say something too loudly and draw attention. Then Hibari would have all their hides. As Yamamoto leaned forward to peek around the corner, Gokudera grabbed him and pressed their lips together in effort to distract the baseball freak. It was quickly effective and Yamamoto lowered his gear to the floor to partake in this make out fest.

It was a bit unfortunate, however, that Kanno and Usui had both come into the building for a bathroom break and caught the two in the hallway.

"Whoo hoo, Yamamoto! Great game of tonsil hockey!" Goddamn that Usui kid…he was going to have his life.

--

He had been encouraged by Basil to confess. This is not what he was expecting to be the result. Hell, what was he really confessing? All he had said was, "If you like me, then…I guess it's okay…I don't really mind…I mean I don't know if I like you like that…but…it's okay…" and in his indecisiveness, Hibari grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Alright, it was a refreshing change to biting, but then the third year brought it much further and Tsuna was really not expecting to be using his first tongued kiss with another boy.

There was no point in struggling, was there? If he tried to push him away, Hibari would resort back to biting. And frankly, he liked Hibari when he wasn't biting. Wait, he _liked_ Hibari? Too confusing. Maybe he just ought to let it all play out and he'd understand when he was older or something. Something like that.

Then came the catcalls. The two of them looked up but saw nothing. Then, "Whoo hoo, Yamamoto!"

"Your friends," Hibari said curtly, straightening up. "They're causing a ruckus at school." The tonfa appeared out of nowhere and he was walking toward the corner.

Oh god. Watch out, Gokudera, Yamamoto.

To be Continued…

--

Note: Whew, almost done here!! I was disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So I will use threats here. I got at least ten reviews for chapter seven. If you don't review and I don't get at least ten again, I am not updating my last chapter. And the last chapter involves xxxxxxxxxx. Yes, I use blackmail. It is an awesome tool. And that shouldn't be so hard. I mean, 30ish people have put this story on their updates list. It's only 1/3. Come on people. Review. It's common curtesy.

All's fair in the world of fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Claddagh

Life was starting to crawl back to normal. Gokudera and Yamamoto were (in their own way) happy, Hibari was being affectionate (?), and Mukuro was standing at the gate, waiting for him.

Some of these days, he would just rather see a pissed off Hibari at the gate then Mukuro. Where was Hibari anyway? He was usually there to walk him to school.

Mukuro wasn't seeking Tsuna, though. "Where's Basil-chan?" he demanded as Tsuna walked up to him. There was a scalding intensity that Tsuna almost shrank back from.

"Basil-kun? Um…he went back to Italy…"

"Italy?" Mukuro almost snarled and turned to the horizon. "Why?"

"My dad wanted him to go back. He left a few days ago."

"A few days ago?" Mukuro's aura suddenly became dark. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why would he tell you for?" Tsuna asked, suddenly gripping his school bag in his display of defense. "Weren't you just using him?" At least, that's what he got from Basil and Reborn's conversation. He wasn't sure of the details, but Mukuro had made Basil all flustered and confused and he knew something like this was going to happen.

Mukuro had other ideas, though. Grabbing Tsuna on the collar, he narrowed his eyes. "Where in Italy is he?"

Tsuna's confidence fell. Mukuro had always scared a bit and now at such a close proximity, he almost cringed. "I don't know, I don't know!"

"What are you doing?" All at once, Mukuro was knocked away by Hibari, who suddenly stood in front of Tsuna. "Get outta here, Mukuro. Aren't you done having your fun? Keep your hands off this boy."

"Hibari…"

"Where's Basil?" Mukuro shouted. He pulled out his blade and looked ready to beat the information out of Tsuna, who unfortunately had no idea.

"Vongola headquarters." All three looked up and saw Reborn standing at the gate. "The location is secret but I think you know where it is? Or at least, you can find it when you get there."

Mukuro looked skeptical at this information but put the knife away. Reborn continued to stare at him. "But why do you want to know, Mukuro? This is unlike you to target someone so far from the Vongola blood line."

"Shut it, baby. I have my reasons." Mukuro cocked his head and met Tsuna's eyes. With a strange smile, he waved. "Sorry to scare you like that, Tsuna. I'll come back for you, I promise, when I return from Italy!" As appropriate for the Mist Guardian, Mukuro disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What a morning this was turning out to be.

--

Failure. Utter failure. Ken sighed as he curled up on the bed. People should take pity on such depressed creatures. Instead, Chikusa was kicking at him to wake up because Chrome and Mukuro were leaving to go somewhere undisclosed and they had to do the chores for the day.

"Kaki-pii, I'm depressed."

"I can see that. Now get your lazy ass out of bed."

"I lost Basil-chan to Mukuro-sama."

"You know Mukuro-sama gets first dibs. I don't know what you saw in that little runt to begin with." Chikusa gave up on rousing Ken and started to find money to buy food.

"You wouldn't understand. This isn't fair! Mukuro gets everything!" Now that said person wasn't here, Ken could complain as loud as he wanted. "Mukuro gets all the good stuff! Now who am I left with?!"

"You still have me," Chikusa said, still rummaging around the cabinets. Even though M-M was gone, he thought she had left a stash of cash somewhere. That bitch probably had taken it back when she fled.

"Yeah, maybe, but you're so _boring_."

"…that's not nice at all."

--

Gokudera had heard his alarm and was sleeping in a state of paused animation when he felt something akin to murderous intent and opened his eyes to see Yamamoto's face swimming dangerously close to his own. And this was _his_ house.

"What the hell are you doing in _my house_?" Gokudera yelled, sitting up and headbutting Yamamoto shamelessly. Waiting for an answer as Yamamoto gripped at his forehead in pain, he saw that the door was still closed, the windows were unbroken, and Yamamoto's crap was near the door.

"Sorry! You were late so I decided to check up on you and I found your spare key in the crack above the door."

"Something's called privacy, and you need to respect mine!" Gokudera threw the comforter over Yamamoto as he rushed to get dressed. "And what were you trying to do, suffocate me?!"

"I was trying to kiss you good morning," Yamamoto's voice, muffled, said from under the comforter.

"You hentai! Get outta my house!"

"Don't be mean, Gokudera," Yamamoto sulked, pulling the comforter off his head and catching Gokudera in a moment of undress. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as he pulled the comforter over his head again.

"Idiot! _Get out of here_!"

Whipping the comforter over his head and turning as not to invade any more privacy, Yamamoto grabbed his stuff and was out of the apartment before Gokudera could even add anything to his sentence. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Italian bomber grabbed a quick breakfast and jammed on a few rings before rushing out the door. He really was late. Glancing down as he descended the stairs, he noticed he had put the Claddagh on with the heart facing his hand.

He was 'married'. Swell.

Leaping off the last step, Gokudera almost barreled into Yamamoto, who was still standing in the street. Catching his balance, Gokudera glared at him.

"Why are you still here? We're late, aren't we?"

"Yeah, five minutes, but I always wait for you, don't I?"

Blinking at the baseball freak's utter stupidity, Gokudera almost sighed exasperatedly. The nerve of humanity, setting him up with someone so dense as Yamamoto. Leaning over to peck him on the cheek as a brief thanks, Gokudera sprinted off before Yamamoto could say anything about the unusual public display of affection. "We're going to be late, you starry eyed idiot, so _step on it_!"

"Oh, right!"

--

Nothing like the calm air of Italy…although he admitted he liked being with Sawada-dono and everyone else, Basil's heart really belonged at home, in Italy. The huge Vongola villa was still like he remembered it (well, after all, he'd only been in Japan for a few months, really) and after a refreshing shower, he was ready to go to bed and was currently pulling out clothing from his still unpacked luggage when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open and Iemitsu stood in the doorway. "Basil-kun, it's glad to have you back."

"Oh, hello Master." Smiling welcomingly, Basil turned back to his luggage. "How is thou?"

"I'm well, thanks." Iemitsu lingered in the doorway. "How was Japan?"

"It was great. Sawada-dono's doing fine. He's really making friends with Hibari-dono." Smiling to himself, Basil tried to straighten the wrinkles in a shirt.

"Did you meet anyone…special?"

"No, no one in particular."

"Is that so." Iemitsu crossed the room. Basil was used to his teacher randomly barging in his room so he was at peace with the Master entering. Although the whole night meeting took a strange turn when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Master?" Basil wasn't sure what was going on and he sure as hell didn't like where it was going. The Master had never invaded personal space before and he was married for crike's sake! Trying to turn, Basil realized the grip was vice-like and he couldn't move at all.

"You didn't meet _anyone_ special at all?"

"I told thou, it was all the same people. What are thou doing?"

"I'm disappointed in you then, Basil." Whipping him around, Iemitsu started to bend down but Basil beat him to the punch and slapped a hand against the Master's mouth. This was very unlike the Master and only when he saw the Claddagh on his finger and the strange glint of one of Iemitsu's eyes that Basil suddenly caught on. "Mukuro-dono?"

Chuckling, Mukuro appeared in a puff of smoke and gripped Basil closer. "I was wondering when it would take you to realize it was me. I would have hated to molest you in that old man's body."

"What are thou doing here?"

"To see you, bella. I'm disappointed in you. You didn't meet _anyone_ special." Mukuro tapped his forehead against Basil's.

"I didn't meet thou. I already met thou before."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Basil looked away for a second before his eyes trailed back to Mukuro's mismatched ones. "Why would thou have cared?" He stared up at Mukuro in the same challenging way he had a few weeks before that had almost won him over. Mukuro sighed, keeping his hands around Basil protectively as if the boy could be snatched away if he didn't hold on tight enough. "Because bella…I—"

Basil's blue eyes were looking at him so hopefully that Mukuro didn't feel the need to finish the sentence/confession(?) and kissed him hard. He felt Basil chuckle under him, as if the Italian had known the words he left out. A slow smirk growing on his face, Mukuro reached out for the door without breaking contact with the young Vongola apprentice and closed it, hiding them behind closed doors.

And for good measure, he decided to lock it.

--

The real Sawada Iemitsu sighed as he sat on the roof of the villa. He really probably should have told someone that he saw a clone of himself sneaking around. But he didn't sense anything wrong, no murderous intent or anything. And the clone was sneaking to the part of the villa where only Basil resided. Iemitsu had kept enough contact with Reborn to know that Basil was getting involved with Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian that he had appointed only months before.

Puppy love. And if nothing bad was going to happen, why should he stop it? After all…he had left his beloved Nana back in Japan…ah, Nana…

Staring up at the stars, Iemitsu let a lazy nostalgic smile spread on his face, but it turned into a grimace eventually. He still had that bad feeling and his bad feelings usually turned into bad things.

Something life-changing was going to happen soon. Basil had hinted about his bad feeling, but he didn't want to burden the boy with something he wasn't quite sure about yet. He had to wait a bit, see how things ran out before he sent Basil back with news to Reborn. He wouldn't get Tsuna involved if he didn't need to.

Or did it involve Tsuna? His vague intuition was throbbing at the mention of his son's name.

Well, it would be fine. Reborn was with Tsuna, after all. And when was his son not able to raise above misfortunes? He was marked to be the next Vongola boss, mind you.

First things first: he should probably have a 'talk' with Basil. He was sitting above his apprentice's room and he wasn't quite liking what he was hearing.

--

Ah, such is life. Reborn and Lambo fighting again. He trying to make peace. Lambo pulling out the Ten-Year-Bazooka. Trying to shoot himself again…

But out of all the days to miss, it had to be today. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Reborn vanish before his eyes…and the dust settled to reveal no one. No Reborn, not even ten years later Reborn.

"Reborn?"

Lambo had run off, as usual, when he sensed he was in risk of getting in trouble. Well, Reborn would come back after ten minutes…he could just go home and wait. And besides, he wasn't a fan of Reborn's 'training' strategies anyway.

Although it was rather troubling when a baby doesn't show face after a few days. Then it starts to smell sketch.

"Reborn!"

He had everyone looking for the suit-wearing baby, but no one had seen him for days. Kyoko and Haru were beyond themselves in anxiety. They had always had affection for all the babies. Maternal instinct, Tsuna suspected. Call it fatherly instinct, but it was a bad thing that Reborn hadn't appeared after so long.

"Lambo! The Ten-Year Bazooka!" And then, of course, Lambo chooses the most inconvenient time to deny the existence of such a thing. That bazooka was the cause of so many troubles! Not even Gokudera or Yamamoto or even Hibari could turn back time or go forth and so on. Now that weird gun was the only hope he had and…

Tsuna had never been sent back in time before. Although the bazooka had not been pulled out, he had to believe the flash and tug into a wormhole had to mean one thing: he was going somewhere in time.

And talk about ominous: when he came too, he was lying in a _coffin_. As he blinked in the light, Tsuna thought back to when Reborn was talking about his father's intuition and Iemitsu sensing something bad in the makings.

Was this it?

Going forward or backward in time?

He was going to have to believe it. Just when he thought everything had calmed back down.

Things were going to be getting _interesting_.

End

--

Note: ADMIT IT! I had you guys sweating! I usually update after nineish days and now this. And I've been contributing and obsessing over the Hetalia fandom…It was fun while it lasted. And admit it; you thought Iemitsu was a pedo. Not. He and Nana are canon, I wouldn't break that up. But Basil makes everyone a pedo (laughs). Well, here we have it. The last Claddagh chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing when I threatened you all too. It would only be courtesy for leaving a tip after staying so long. I have nothing to hold against you so it is your own conscience that will force you to review. I hope it brought some sort of joy in your lives.

I think it would be appropriate to say that I am now a proud owner of a claddagh ring.

Hold your applauses.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
